


Fruity

by ninepense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alfred in a Skirt, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodyswap, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Jeu de mots, M/M, Magic, One Night Stand, Paronomasia, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: Fruity/ˈfruːti/adj.同性恋的、低级粗俗的、多汁的、果味的（米英同人本《Fruity》多篇文章存档）





	1. 柯克兰牌甜牛乳

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-2018七篇旧文存档，三篇番外不公开  
> To Asahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things always come together.——Arthur·Poor·Kirkland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大选之际的放飞文，短小

* * *

事出有因，美国人惹怒了英国人，英国人无意把美国人招惹来，于是两人隔着门幻想着直指对方的鼻子然后互骂。

阿尔弗雷德干脆撞开了门。亚瑟低骂一句：见鬼，失策。

怪事总结伴来访。

英国腹诽着，闪身进了浴室反手摔门，当然也不忘锁上旋钮。特别是当一切都有关于美国时——是的又是美国！又是！老天，这会让他误以为大选把阿尔弗雷德逼疯的传言并非谬论。而现在他把自己锁在浴室，嚣张又自以为是的超级大国在敲他的门——怪力突破是迟早的事，在他确定这确是十五层的时候他放弃了跳窗逃脱的念头，坐在浴缸边，捂住胸前一片濡湿的布料沉思。

比如前不久会议上美国凑到英国耳边问他“ _ **wife**_ ”的第二个字母是什么。

这是什么梗？他好歹也是常年混迹于社交网络的大国之一。 

“怎么，你那豌豆粒大的脑子已经退化到连字母表都记不清了？”他嗤笑一声，美利坚严厉地打断他。

“认真点，英/国。”

“ _ **I**_.” 

“And what about ' _ **Husband**_ '?”

阿尔弗雷德的声音无意中大了些，至少正在做报告的路德维希瞥了他们一眼。绅士的邻居，那位爱之国度的国家化身听到这里突然笑了。 

亚瑟脱口而出“ _ **U**_ ”，显得不耐，接着阿尔弗雷德恼人的笑声让他差点折断了钢笔，弗朗西斯的笑容则凝固在脸上，用法语骂了一句。

好了，这中间显然有阴谋。两人缄口不言，亚瑟只能看着德国捂着他的胃和众国家怪异的神情一个人不明所以。

你绝对要相信，在阿尔弗雷德看来那可爱极了。

接着据说阿尔弗雷德在次日凌晨接到一通来自三千里外大西洋彼岸的岛国，亚瑟·柯克兰这位英国的来电，他当即斥责他低俗幼稚的文字游戏并一番冷嘲热讽，甚至扬言要把他的眼镜扔到墨西哥随便哪个下水道里都好*。阿尔弗雷德揉着胀痛的脑袋，等着耳鸣缓和，对方软糯的鼻音不轻，英国显然刚睡醒。

（*得克萨斯州原属于墨西哥，因奴隶制问题于1836年脱离墨西哥宣布独立，建立得克萨斯共和国。其中，得克萨斯州强调格兰德河是其边境，墨西哥始终不肯承认得克萨斯。1845年美国宣布假如得克萨斯共和国愿意加入美国的话美国将承认格兰德河为其边境。同年得克萨斯加入美国成为美国的第28个州。是唯一一个州旗与星条旗同存的州。（其实英国也好心地掺和了一脚括弧笑））

“堪比深夜催命电话，那时我还在做梦。”

“和川普踢球？”弗朗西斯这几天来终于抓住了机会嘲笑他，阿尔弗雷德朝他无害地笑了笑，于是法国人正色道，“说正事，愿赌服输——为你做一件好事。我已经想好了，记得谢谢哥哥我！”

“如果英国又在我努力工作三个月换来的珍贵假期期间半夜把我吵醒，我就烧了你的头发，弗朗西斯。” 

“……”

再如，不知是近来郁结过度还是另有原因，总之实在难以启齿，也与此时造成这样的尴尬状况有关。亚瑟在与王耀的文化交流会议上显得心不在焉——胸部不时胀痛，异样感严重影响他的睡眠状态和工作效率，而他的国家一切如旧，女王依然健康，经济运转良好。

“你竟然用了整整两天才反应过来，法国还信誓旦旦地说你绝对不会上当。”王耀看着英国人憔悴的脸忍不住笑意，“看他那副恨铁不成钢的样子，他说他几乎想把你摁回海盗船在你家那个终身未婚的伟大女王的注视下重修一副精明头脑——可别让它再生锈，和你的流氓本质，你竟然被自己亲手带大的后辈玩弄了一番……”

“无聊至极，他们大可把这宝贵的互损机会花在猜猜下一次让那只青蛙心肌梗塞的恐怖袭击会发生在剧院还是棒球场之类的的问题上，绝对比这有趣百倍，如果是我，我是说，如果，我非常乐意看见法国佬打破他那副优雅作态痛得浑身痉挛的模样。”

王耀说，众所周知，英国人的话要反着听。 

“所以这两个混蛋的赌注是什么……”话音未落，胸前忽然一阵湿热，亚瑟低头看了看还未浸透的西装外套，直觉告诉他事情不妙，他向王耀示意暂时离席，王耀却叫住他。 

“亚瑟……”他直呼国家作为人类身份的象征，在他耳边低声说了些什么。

如果亚瑟现在喝着红茶，他可以一滴不漏地喷在这位东方国家的脸上。 

“不要惊慌，那是我们家一个无聊的梗，科学依据尚待观测，你此行的目的。至于原因，美国终于还了些私债，准确来说是法国替他还的——是的，就如你想的那样……这是他们赌注。”

于是，据说当日凌晨时分阿尔弗雷德再一次被电话叫醒，他满是怨气地接通后听见了前宗主国的笑声。

“傻了吧！蠢货！你还不知道可乐杀精吧！哈哈哈哈哈——”

没有与话题相符的老妈子式的唠叨，一阵忙音措不及防地贯穿他的耳膜。

 

* * *

 

所以，美国要和英国“结婚”？

谁也不知源头所在，甚至不愿花费时间弄清其是否具有绝对根据，谣言之所以会流传甚广也是因为它足够的娱乐性。紧接着美国将法国珍视的秀发烧了一半后后者自此闭门不出的消息传出，不明真相的国家们几番推测后达成一致意见，不禁咂舌这难道就是所谓的“占有欲”云云，甚至纷纷玩起了掷骰游戏——谁输了就向他们大喊“英国，这不是你和法国的婚介表吗？*”。

（*本家梗很有意思）

苏格兰久违地打来了电话。

“小子，那法国佬是你前夫？”

“……” 

“看来我需要做点防卫了*——” 

（*汉诺威王朝时期的苏、英联合。此处只让他们形式上结个婚，不用理解为nc17r18罗曼蒂克的那种）

亚瑟狠狠地挂了电话。

然后阿尔弗雷德来找他，他正外出办公，胸部正隐隐作痛。亚瑟算是弄清了状况，可能是妖精小姐生气了——他近来冷落了她们，作为一个男人，他竟然排出了本不该属于这样性别的东西……理论上来说，他只能暂且套用他所知道的称呼……

他在总统套房里不安地来回踱步，只是因为霍华德发来信息说明：美利坚合众国先生正在电梯里，向您的房间赶来。

“你该问过我的同意。” 

“的确如此，祖国。可是您去年九月二十三日半夜给我发了短信，说这太麻烦了，如果是休息时间，如果是那位来访，可以直接接见。”

“……”

“祖国？”

“我收回那句话，霍华德。” 

“……好的。”

 

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德没有给他太多时间懊悔，受尽折磨的浴室门终于被粗鲁地踢开。

“维修费算在你账上，蠢货。”亚瑟没等他回答，自顾退到浴缸中央，双手护胸，“别靠近，我们明天再——不，等我有时间，别是今天……美国……”

“别像个被侵犯的娘们似的，你刚才不还骂我骂的很开心。我再申明一次，人类要永远铭记约翰潘伯顿*。”阿尔弗雷德不理睬他，一把抓住他护在胸前的一边手腕，“前天我就看到了，你遮住胸跑去厕所，你是不舒服吗？”

（*可口可乐发明者）

“谢谢你的好意，我好的不得了。”

“我要亲自确认。” 

“不需要！” 

亚瑟这才发现自己已经背贴墙壁。 

干脆在高潮时趁他毫无防备狠狠掐住他的脖子。大不了死在情人的床上，独为一极的大国总不会就这样简单地消失，是的，好好地教训他一顿，就这么做，就这么做。

慌乱中他摸到了花酒的旋钮，他没有多想放出温水，预料之外的举措，现在他们湿透了，看不出丝毫端倪，这好极了。 

“如你所见，什么也没有，你这混蛋!

“那么我很乐意制造出些什么....别动!不接受反对意见。”

“你随身带着这个!” 

阿尔弗雷德咬开润滑剂的盖子，他的表情明显是在质问亚瑟他们本该对此心照不宣。

两人很快进入了状态，且精力旺盛的年轻国显然不满足于一发了事，不过这总比窘状被识破要好。他们胡乱把身子擦干滚到了床上，时隔多日的激烈性事让亚瑟也难免有些兴奋，以至于阿尔弗雷德在他胸口挑逗许久他才突然打了个激灵猛然想起了什么。不幸的是为时已晚，有什么顺着吮吸的动作汹涌而出，阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看着那顺着皮肤往下淌的奶白色液体呆住了，嘴角的奶渍让亚瑟恨不得掐死自己。

“英国……你……”

“闭嘴！我也不知道这是什么！它就突然、”

“英国！”阿尔弗雷德用力地握住他的肩头，表情严肃而郑重，比对可乐的誓词还要庄严。

“我会对你负责的。” 

“I fuck you fucking motherfucker.(我干你娘个鸡掰)” 

“这是真的吗？你怀孕了？你是怎么做到的？”

亚瑟扑上去掐住阿尔弗雷德的脖子。 

 

* * *

 

 

“为什么烧青蛙的头发。” 

“这是你的错。” 

“报复我的旧情人？” 

“……”

“你真可爱（Adorable)。”

 

* * *

 

“英国，我准备出资建一家牛奶厂，你觉得柯克兰牌甜牛乳这个名字怎么样？”

“我会打给霍华德，让他以英格兰的名义为特朗普阁下投上一票。”

Fin


	2. Pussy Pussy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个世界上有一种生物，叫猫。  
> 这个世界上有另一种生物，叫猫奴。  
> 在后者眼里，猫是什么？他们说。  
> Cute,Angelic,Tempting.

* * *

 

**1（名称为国名）**

我的猫叫英国。

比我矮一个头，身形贫弱——允许我轻松地圈在怀里的那种。金毛，绿眼睛，有典型的竖瞳。他很懒，喜欢赖床，喜欢钻进我的被窝，缩在我的怀里睡觉，睡觉的时候爪子会乱动，挠在身上不痛却叫我恨得牙痒。每天一睁眼就是他被阳光照得耀眼的金发，当然我会事先被那些杂草一样的发丝扎到眼睛。

英国最喜欢做的事是蜷在沙发里闻猫薄荷，不喜欢的事是一边看《芝麻街》和《加菲猫》一边享用猫薄荷，因为这会因沉迷猫薄荷而错过胖猫的小聪明，但是偶尔会在目不转睛地看着电视的时候玩毛线球，如果我坐在沙发上他会凑过来用看起来乱糟糟的头发折磨我的大腿，柔软的头发随着他细微的动作扫过，隔了一层薄薄的布料却依然挠人——他本人亦是如此——或是蹲在我的怀里，懒懒地看着我滑动手机屏幕的动作，靠在我的身体一侧大幅度得伸个懒腰，我揽住他的腰，以免他掉下沙发，接着他耷拉在我的肩上，搂着我的脖子，在我耳边发出黏糊糊的哼声，而我只能强做镇定地把注意力放在社交软件里吸猫人士们的日常和分享——猫咪被抚摸着肚皮，猫咪放松四肢，猫咪眯着眼睛享受爱抚。见到自己的同类一副临近高潮的模样，他有些吃惊，身体下意识向后贴，再转过头来看我，用那种意欲分明的眼光、无声命令的傲人意味说着：

摸我。

英国的眼睛总是亮闪闪的水盈盈的，特别是在刚睡醒的时候和想要被摸的时候。前者是无意识勾人，后者是故作强硬之余的磨人。总要高扬着头颅，神情淡漠，实际上渴求我的宠爱和触碰，这就是英国。我的，可爱得要命的，高傲的英国。

让他仰躺在沙发上，手指探进衣摆，向上的同时掀起碍眼的上衣，他半閤眼睑拱起脊背，撩至腰部，手指顺着不太明显的肌肉纹路，从上到下，再向上，或轻或重，再加上空出的手，双手握住腰侧，十指轮着按动软肉，停顿，重复动作，奶油似的哼声从他的喉咙里滚出，粘腻不堪。接着睁开湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着我，愉悦地扭动腰胯，动动耳朵，毫无感激之意，只是一番餍足的神色，让人火大，想要把他搞得乱七八糟。

一把抓住尾巴，他浑身一颤，掌心下滑，猫尾无疑非常柔软，手感极好，直到臀部的地方，我没有再动作，看来他难耐得想翻身，我笑一声，猛地拍一下他的屁股，收回了手。

他用不解和难以忍受的上目线审度我，试图令我良心不安，企图叫我跪倒在他纤细的足踝下，亲吻他的脚趾，脚背，掌心粗糙的纹理滑过他的腿肚，到大腿根，臀肉，再到尾椎骨的禁区，在那一处用指尖凌虐，用我的牙齿和舌面服侍。

他会发出甜蜜的呜咽声和喘息，舒服到想要掉泪，指关节在他的下颚逗留，他会浅浅地晕乎乎地笑，像是醉倒的晕头转向的笑，再抬眸，那眼神实在电力十足，酥麻感从头窜到脚，比猫猫得到爱抚还要嗨。这时需要进一步哄他，摸他的额头和后脑，蹭他的下巴，鼻尖碰鼻尖，舌尖在脖颈留下痕迹，啃咬圆润的肩头，接着我要吻他的，缓慢的温存，这是每日例行的——

和我的猫咪做闲适的午后娱乐。

* * *

 

**2（国设）**

美国偶尔瞄一眼fb上的撸猫小短片，转发量上万的猫咪写真，但通常不会让视线停留两秒以上，他才不会与这类人狼狈为奸，且丝毫不屑于沉迷于摸猫的快感之中。日/本的家里有几只他说不上名字的猫——他从不会把自己容量可能为一条莫比乌斯带的记忆存储耗费哪怕一丁点在这种玩意上面——即便它们看起来的确可爱。

“当一只宠物是非常幸福的事，稍微卖露色相，讨好你的主人，即可衣食无忧，不时被奖励摸摸下巴——猫咪们的最爱。”英国抖抖报纸再折叠整齐放在桌上，执起刀叉解决他的早餐，说着抬眼看坐在对面的美国，“你本可以享受如此惬意的每一天，美国。”

“该死的独立，是吧？英国，不如你来试试被圈养的感觉？”美国微笑着握着叉子，尖端狠狠地落在半熟的鸡蛋上，蛋黄顿时涌出。

“首先——我可不会允许任何人给我带上项圈。先发制人的重要性，记好了。”英国抬起下颚，满满塞一口吐司，有些艰难地嚼着，向他眨了眨眼。

这无疑让美国怀恨在心，于是他对着空荡荡的角落咒骂英国快些变成一只该死的猫，“神奇的独角兽，你能听见吗？”或是在英国家趁他不在的时候挑拨他和妖精的关系，大肆数落：“你们瞧，英国又冷落你们啦”、“英国又忘了给你们带点心啦”，却忘了这都是谁的原因。

而妖精们似乎被成功煽动。

英国说，魔法总能给人惊喜，美国要纠正，那是惊吓。你不知道，在周末的早晨，英国伸了个懒腰，美国迷迷糊糊的松开他，翻身继续睡，英国哼唧一声打了个滚，接着惊叫一声就掉下了床。

“……没摔死吧……”美国揉揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪地朝下看一眼，看清了之后猛地瞪大眼睛，惊得弹坐而起，立马退到床的另一边。

毛茸茸的尾巴在可视范围内晃悠悠的，英国撑着床站起来。

“你才会摔死，肥胖症患者。”两只怪异的兽耳抖了抖，英国拉一把滑下肩膀的衣领，打了个哈欠，“干嘛这么看着我，安稳落地是基本功，你竟敢小瞧前霸主。”

英国扯过被子倒在床上，却因为屁股下的异物愣了好一会。

“什么东西？”英国伸手抓住那玩意，谁知道这一抓惹得他全身一颤。

“——他妈的这什么？”

一条尾巴，长在他的屁股上。

“你有……四只耳朵。”美国差点咬到自己的舌头，两人对视半晌，只有一条浅金色的尾巴晃来晃去显得惹眼，接着美国就大笑起来——

“哈！这是报应，英国，你变成了一只猫！”

“混蛋！”他扑上去，用尖利的爪子在美国裸露的胸膛和背部胡乱地挠，而早晨六点钟嗷嗷直叫的美/利/坚/合/众/国可不多见。

猫是磨人的。更何况这只猫是英国。

* * *

 

**3（名称为国名）**

英国说：猫寂寞了是会死的。

美国思索片刻，觉得有趣。让他的那只盛气凌人的猫——那个英国露出寂寞的神情。

听来就很刺激。因此他做了决定。

今天的任务是：假装不理英国:D。

“首先，准备好你的猫咪玩偶。”

說真的，这没有英国的手感好，也没有英国可爱。我的英国趴在地毯上，一手抓一把烤棉花糖，一手撐著下顎，一边盯着电视屏幕，晃着他的线条漂亮的小腿，猫尾随着双腿晃动的节奏荡来荡去，衣摆下露出一小片白花花的皮肤。我抱着玩偶，在离了英国些距离的沙发坐下，他没看我一眼，端起棉花糖蹭过来靠着我的腿坐下。

“小猫咪，你真可爱。啾啾。”

我开始逗弄我怀里的布偶，笑得夸张。英国呆滞地看着我，仿佛在看一个精神病人，接着他不满地蹭蹭我的膝盖，爬到我的身上，不解地看着我手中的“猫”，眉猫像扭曲的毛毛虫。

“接下来，决不能被英国的声音和眼神骗倒。”

他发出恼怒的鼻音，金色的脑袋在我的颈窝用力地蹭，双手拍打我的脸，嘴里念叨着“笨蛋美国”，我却丝毫不理会，即便已经快忍到极限——想要抱他的冲动。我向旁边挪了挪，举起手里的玩偶猫，再紧紧拥在怀里一副钟爱的表情。英国看起来委屈得要哭了，抬了抬爪子，却又冷哼一声收回去，抱着一边的膝盖，下巴搁在膝盖上，眼睛直勾勾地看着我，转而又幽怨地转向电视，脸颊微不可见地鼓起。

“最后，是实在演不下去，要丢下该死的玩偶去抱住英国。”

我把玩偶从客厅扔到了窗外，张开手臂紧紧抱住英国，他挣扎了一会开始舔我的脸，舔我的嘴角，再一次用那种意欲分明的眼光瞪我，带着一股子命令似的傲然。

我吻他，开始了我们愉快的午后娱乐。

今天得出的结论是：猫咪寂寞了，你是会死的。 

* * *

 

**4（国设）**

英国变成了猫之后，偶尔会有些奇怪举措，那看起来与普通的猫咪无异，我是说仿佛忘了自己是英国，而只是一只猫。

“操——”我骂了一声，手臂前伸，以免还在向下滴的牛奶弄脏了我的拖鞋或是裤脚——因为给英国准备牛奶，这家伙大把年纪还挑食，只喝牛奶？真他妈折磨人。

我又骂了几句，把牛奶倒在碗里放在正在窃笑的英国面前，他的视线落在沾着奶渍的手指上，久久凝噎。我疑惑地问他怎么？

不想他一把抓过我的手臂，凑近我的手指，伸出舌头就…舔。我浑身一颤，看着英国的舌头把整根食指舔遍后再含住，我又浑身打颤，温热的口腔包裹手指，舌头灵活地搅动，虎牙尖端轻轻咬在指腹，接着吐出来，带有唾液的手指在他的嘴角留下显得暧昧的水迹。

再后来，就是歪着头舔遍我的手掌。粗糙的舌面接触到掌心的位置时的惹得一阵酥痒，更要命的是他突然抬眸看我，带有邀请意味的情色的暗光让我红着脸瞬间勃起。

“英国啊啊——！”

我大喊了一声，于是英国猛地清醒过来。

* * *

 

美国想，在我眼里，猫是什么？

Captive,Acrid,Toxic.*

Fin

 

* * *

 

*其实只是我认为……

*captive（被俘虏的）：米的某种癖好吧。

Acrid（尖酸刻薄的）

Toxic（毒物，有毒的）


	3. Fucking Florida And The Cockblocking Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two occasions,different attitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么我更喜欢两个人私下拌嘴将对方的优点贬低地一无是处而在外人面前和面对性事时格外坦然地互相吐露那些语气平淡得如熟练过无数次的甜腻的情话。

* * *

 

美国现在陷入了危机。作为英雄，他竟然被反手拷在旋转椅上。

“英国，绑架国家意志是会进局子的。”他把目光锁定在英国的后背，“更何况是美利坚合众国。”他笑着咬重了他伟大而富有魅力（侵略性）的国名，在年长国转过身来时分毫不差地对上那道戏谑的视线，“hey，宝贝，我错了——上司的命令我没办法反抗嘛……”

“他们只是重申推进特殊关系，可并没有给你凌晨一点撞破我家卧室玻璃窗爬上我的床的权利。”英国咬牙切齿地走近他的美国情人，缓慢地俯下身令双手撑在那头乱糟糟的金发两边，直直地望着那双漂亮的过分的蓝眼睛，像是要把它们看穿似的，“让我猜猜，我们的大英雄难道是想尝试一下过于罗曼蒂克的：飞跃大西洋只为和你做一场轰轰烈烈的爱好让我感动一下无法出席明天的会议？你知道那很重要的，甜心。”

“你还是这么了解我，英国。而我他妈就是想你想到发疯，英雄不允许自己天天对着照片发情，所以你还不快点把我松开好让我把你抱上床赶紧来一发，你的眼神告诉我你也很想要。整整两个月不见，今晚我们需要时间。”美国呲牙咧嘴，笑得无害。

英国恶劣地勾起嘴角，伸出舌头轻舔过美国的下唇，正当后者想要回应时英国退开了，美国骂了一声，手铐哐啷地响着。英国则跪在地毯上不紧不慢地分开超大国的双膝，取下手套的手指在暗色调的灯光下拉下对方裤链的动作格外具有光泽的美感和情色意味，非自然睡醒的起床气和慵懒的笑容分明看起来异常危险却又让人口干舌燥，忍不住想去招惹他，侵犯他让他喘叫起来才好，美国咽了咽唾沫。

英国将美国早已硬得胀痛的玩意释放出来，满不在意地随意套弄两下，就算是敷衍了过去，接着，美国不满的粗重喘息戛然而止，他反倒吸了一口凉气——他的英国像是捧着女王的皇冠一样地托着他的佛罗里达州*，半敛着眸子，向他轻挑眉梢，彻底点燃了欲火却又只是蜻蜓点水般地吻了吻他的宝贝。

美/利/坚/合/众/国——全面沦陷。

这磨人的英国人从鼻子里哼了一声，瞥一眼低头不语的床伴，替他拉好裤链，拍了拍他的裤裆作势安抚了，转身回到他柔软的席梦思大床。

不想，身后，传来了手铐断裂的声音。

 

“你说哪个疑似肥胖症患者在浴缸里和小黄鸭唱歌做游戏的录像放在网上转发量会不会上千万。”

“也不知道是哪个倒霉蛋引爆了厨房引来了消防队和CIA还上了泰晤士报头条，毕竟在白金汉宫蓄意谋杀罪不可赦啊。”

“hey，英国，你的黑眼圈看起了糟糕极了。猜猜我在法/国的推特上看到了什么：亚瑟·柯克兰的眼睛看起来像是用蛤蟆腌过似的。”

当天夜里，法/国打开了推特，第一条就是美国拍摄的熟睡的英国，红了一片的脖颈无疑是故意露出来的，被偷拍者紧握着的无名指处的指环十分显眼。

——偶然得到的Sphene*，非常像他的眼睛6w6！

第二天，法/国刷新了推特，英国的更新跳了出来。

——重温《泰坦尼克号》，觉得海洋之心非常像那个笨蛋的眼睛。  
   
 

Fin

* * *

 

*我很低俗。美国的老二。  
*榍石，绿色的。


	4. 短裙短裙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about sailor skirt.

* * *

 

“英国，英国，你干的好事！”

亚瑟没理会美国佬的哀嚎，他神情扭曲地面对镜子，用了些力道拍拍自己的脸，疼得他眨眼——不，并非是他的脸、并非是英国的脸，他顶着美国的脸，英俊得要命，欠揍得要命，还挂着阿尔弗雷德平日里绝不会有的表情，躯干沉重让他一时难以协调——这大概是错觉，毕竟他已经能很自然地蜷起拳头，并险些挥起来打在自己脸上——阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

“我是你。”阿尔弗雷德凑过来，那张英国的脸竟然摆出如此愚蠢的表情。

“天才，你真棒。我长了眼睛，我他妈看得见。”

他们互换了身体。

  
**短裙短裙**

  
这事太邪门了，噢，只是对美国来说，英国熟悉一些小魔法，他倒是见怪不怪。美国在会议休息期间去了趟洗手间，他注意到里头过于安静，或许一个人也没有，于是随意推开一扇门，手一放上去，门就往里退，英国猛地冲出来，他们撞成一团。

再就是现在的状况。

“狗屎，今天可是情人节。”弗朗西斯对会议内容提不起半点兴趣。

“今天可是情人节。”

弗朗西斯愣了一下。英国竟然在抱怨？而不是唱反调？

“我们应该放假狂欢，而不是坐在这里听美国嚷嚷……”弗朗西斯试探性地说。

“我哪有嚷嚷！”英国忿忿地锤在桌子上，却没人理会，因为会场的国们纳闷地很，无论是美国浑身的英国味、还是他用那精致得娘娘腔的茶杯喝茶。

英国把茶抢过来，狰狞地在美国耳边说些什么，接着把不知道是装着咖啡还是可乐的杯子推至美国面前，接着神情狰狞的那一个变成了美国。

众国浑浑噩噩地等来了美国拍手宣布会议结束，靠，美国可不会那么拍手。

弗朗西斯大概永远也不会忘记英国用拇指指着自己，露出一口大白牙，分贝过高地说：“我是英雄！”接着被美国扯着耳朵飞速离开的画面。

交换身体？这是什么变态嗜好？

* * *

 

英国对美国有一些邪恶的念想。英国不否认，但这当然不是什么值得张扬的事，他通常只会走进店里去，与每一个称职的父母无异，对款式和面料精挑细选，吩咐下早已烂熟于心的尺寸，有时那些数字变化得太快，但在他们尚还亲密的时候这称不上是问题。最后，他会让仆人在规定的日子取回，诱哄他的亲亲小宝贝穿上新衣服，好不容易拍好一张漂亮完美的照片，美国就会闹着脾气把衣服脱掉。

“我恨生日！我恨裙子！”

那是指英国的生日，但那的确是裙子。

不知从什么时候开始美国死也不穿小裙子，哭着闹着、冷战、大喊大叫，当然让亚瑟停止尝试的是某一次美国甩给他的怜悯眼神，让亚瑟一个激灵。亚瑟觉得委屈，那些都是当时最新的款式，而且非常、非常的可爱。

听起来是有够变态的。

所以，亚瑟只在私下里偷偷购进一些裙子，六十年代后他的存货变得多元化。再后来的互联网和与日本的交流让他有了新的爱好——还是裙子，当然还是裙子，他是指风格上的喜好。

“你没办法！？英国，这一点都不好笑！”

“很遗憾可这是真的，魔法没你想的那么简单。”

“你会被拉去关禁闭，你是个新生，而且在学校外使用魔法。”

“那我绝对是霍格沃兹活得最久的学生。”

“打住，现在，想办法把我们变回来。”

亚瑟在端起茶杯时意识到自己现在在自己的家，在“英国的家”。他看着自己的手，大了一圈，视觉上不大习惯。接着他的思绪滑到了阴暗的小角落、那些致力于叫美国出丑的邪恶念头上。

“这是个难得的机会。”

“什么？”

“了解彼此。”

“以什么身份？”美国话语中的嘲讽有些刺耳，亚瑟看着那副表情，觉得见了鬼的像是看见了自己，“情人？兄弟？”

“可怜的父亲与白眼狼儿子。”

“Mommy.”

亚瑟把上好的大吉岭吐了一桌子，他努力忍住不对着自己那张帅气的脸蛋痛下狠手，都忘记了怜惜浪费掉的红茶。

“不啦，英国，我更喜欢在你高潮的时候喊daddy，所以别太担心好吗。”

“你有问题。严重的问题。”

而我的问题会更让你难以承受，婊子养的，该死的混蛋美国。

“你知道吗，这是个难得的机会。”英国捋了捋自己的领带，转念想想又觉得多余，于是他把领带扯下来随手扔在沙发靠背上，转身上楼。

“如果你要在镜子前脱光衣服对着我的身体自慰，还不如赶紧让我们换回来让我把你按进床垫操。”

亚瑟没理会那句“你爱死那个了英国”，只在美国追上来之前关上门上锁。暴力的敲门声被他抛在脑后，美国心里大喊不妙，这里面有问题。

“如果你他妈再不开门，我会杀了你！”

“哈！”

“我会开枪，操你的，英国，操你的！噢，我会守在你旁边，亲爱的，等着你活过来，你一睁开眼睛，操你！我他妈就再开一枪！”

英国只是像疯子一样大笑几声。美国疯狂地撞门，踹在那块可怜的木门上，这还蛮爽的，像是发泄某种长年累积的压力，但他没那么多精力去分辨自己在享受还是在憎恶，总之他要把门打开，然后打爆英国的狗头。

终于，他踢烂了这扇门，英国用了些爆破音咒骂了几句，但什么顺口的脏话都没此刻的场景劲爆。

身材壮硕肌肉波澜壮阔的美利坚合众国正试图穿上一套水手服，裙子套好了，上衣还在脖子那一关艰难地向下进攻，光裸的大腿和胸肌着实是视觉冲击——不好的那种，阿尔弗雷德第一次对自己的肉体产生强烈的不适，看在上帝的份上他爱自己的身体，他妈的他爱极了！

这绝对可以上国家意识用新闻报娱乐版面头条，用大字报标题正体加粗题上“不再是可乐汉堡！”，再被全球所有国家意志狠狠嘲笑议论个几百年，上一个可怜蛋大概是法兰西，事实证明其影响力到现在还像幽灵一般缠着这个骚包不放。

报应。

“裙子怎么了？你歧视裙子？”亚瑟学着那个爱之国义正言辞道，还作势向后甩了甩并不存在的风骚长发。他——阿尔弗雷德想——英国——绝对死定了。

“除非你告诉我你自己喜欢偷偷穿裙子，而不是趁机让我穿成变态。”

亚瑟面无表情地看他，阿尔弗雷德在心里耸肩，好吧，是后者。

“操你！”

阿尔弗雷德扑了上去，和衣衫不整的“美国”扭打在一起。那真的很难，对自己的脸揍下去什么的，但就像是发泄某种长年累积的压力，还蛮爽的。

这个时候绝对不会演变成angry sex的，毕竟他们只想把对方揍出屎来，而且他们用着对方的身体，他们没有时间讨论谁上谁下的问题，光是想到看着自己的脸高潮就可以让他们瞬间阳痿，更别说阿尔弗雷德在混乱的地板上发现了胸罩并在撕开“美国”的性感超短裙后发现了蕾丝边的女士内裤时，他脑子里首先闪过的是“黑色的”，第二个念头是“哇哦超性感的”同时还吹了个响亮的口哨，接着才是否定前两个疯狂的反应并尖叫。

美国快疯了，阿尔弗雷德想，他真的快疯了。

就在这时，亚瑟给了阿尔弗雷德一个热情的头部撞击，灰与黑与白在两人眼前交替转换，他们在昏迷前看到了对方狰狞扭曲的欠揍的脸。

那不是自己的、帅得要命的脸。

Fin


	5. Your eyes, My shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕童话

* * *

 

那时阿尔弗雷德还不是魔王，尚且是个魔力不浅的恶魔。他有幸得见亚瑟柯克兰的真容，就在那，蜷缩在老榕树下的草地上没有任何防备地享受午后暖阳，繁密相叠的枝叶细碎地剪影在皮肤、身侧，光影斑驳相间。

亚瑟柯克兰在不算强烈的光线下很漂亮，恶魔在心中定论，他比传闻中的更让人惊艳。

阿尔弗雷德收起自己的羽翼坐在天使身侧毫不遮掩地打量这个尤物，肌肤苍白，同他以往见过的红润不同，又或者比带着血肉的肌肉组织要干净太多，他凑近些看可以看到柔软的绒毛和雀斑，肩膀是重灾区，阳光给精细的脸部轮廓镀上了一层光圈，距离太近了，所以天使睁开眼睛就是一张放大了的脸。

亚瑟迷糊地眨眼，长卷的睫毛在阿尔弗雷德脸颊上蹭了几下。阿尔弗雷德在幽静神秘又迷茫的阿穆塔*中迷失了方向，心口仿佛有羽毛在轻挠，于是忍不住吻上天使因惊讶而微张的嘴唇。

亚瑟柯克兰推开了恶魔，打量了一番对方像是磕了海洛因似的表情，二话不说就微笑着送给他一套不列颠神拳暴击作为回赠的见面礼。

恶魔捉住继续向他挥来的右拳，反剪在天使背后，另一只手也没有放过，惹来天使一声低骂，他贴近那人耳朵：“你就是亚瑟·柯克兰？”

天使没有说话，只是低着头，若有所思的样子。阿尔弗雷德舔了舔红肿的嘴角，伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复着，口腔里弥漫的血腥气让他不禁腹诽天使的下手之重丝毫不符他生为救赎治愈的形象。

接着，天使突兀地开口了:“阿尔弗雷德。”

名字的主人动作一滞，亚瑟趁机双肘向后顶，猛地撞在阿尔弗雷德的胸腹处，只听身后人疼得抽泣，后退两步，亚瑟侧过身抬脚踢向恶魔的腰间，同时展开洁白的羽翼借力飞远。

“我猜这是你的名字。”天使说，他用了陈述句。

恶魔眯了眯眼睛目送天使的身影消失在天际。

* * *

 

不知是第几个操蛋的夜晚。阿尔弗雷德烦躁地辗转反侧难以入眠，他干脆放弃了并没有什么实用的睡眠出了门，拖着恶友三人去喝酒消遣。

自那以后阿尔弗雷德再没见到亚瑟柯克兰。酒劲差不多上来了，阿尔弗雷德对着友人嚷嚷。柯克兰行踪不定他已早有耳闻，但是苦于单方暗恋，至今无法自拔的魔王大人对心上人的思念日渐强烈，若不是工作所迫，他巴不得把三界整个翻一遍也要揪出那个叫亚瑟·柯克兰的天使并把他捆在自己床上夜夜笙歌。

撒旦啊。

当然，魔王自然要为这种看不见尽头的暗恋负责。魔王大人上任后竟然如此洁身自好，对前来送殷勤的淫魔毫无兴趣且一概冷漠无情地踢出门去，瞟一眼都嫌浪费时间污染心灵，这种怪象实属闻所未闻，令人吃惊，结果在背后被冠以“性冷淡”、“不举”的标签，整日被安东尼奥等人嘲笑痴情。

“亚瑟·柯克兰，噢，我知道他，魔界中觊觎他的家伙不少，活着回来的几乎没有。”

说话的人喝得半醉，操着大舌头的西/班/牙口音听着欠揍，他用力地拍打阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。

“你很危险，嗝——伙计，在感情上太执着的人都没好下场，更何况是个天使……”

“得了吧，学学你们那什么堂吉诃德的骑士精神！”另一个金头发男人猛地把他的头摁在桌上，软软地趴在他的背上盯着阿尔弗雷德，他晃动食指，要死不活地吐气：“听我说小阿尔，其实我瞒了你很久，哥哥我跟小亚瑟很早就认识，而且处得不错……”

阿尔弗雷德没说出话来，他险些把杯子捏碎。

“我的大人，亚瑟·柯克兰，他可不是一个正经天使，与其说是那种假模假式的种族，倒不如说他是个蛊惑人心的塞壬。”

弗朗西斯晃着酒杯，紫色眼眸透过琥珀色液体好像在遥望些什么。

“我是看着你长大的，在你看来，我是不是活了很久？”弗朗西斯扭头看看阿尔弗雷德，后者点点头，他接着说，“他也是，我比他年长一些。”

鲜少有人知晓他们的过去，弗朗西斯作为一个恶魔和天使交好，这在他人看来定是异常，时过境迁，时间的流逝在这位被除名的天使身上难寻痕迹，他美好的让人不忍亵渎，却又疯狂地想要占有侵犯。

“干杯！！”这时一旁趴在桌子上的家伙突然一把举起他头上的鸟，然后开始撕心裂肺地高唱ich bin ein Preuße*。

阿尔弗雷德一把捏住他的两颊。

* * *

 

魔王漫无目的地拍着翅膀，月光柔和却乏味。飞着飞着他发现自己无意识地飞到了曾经的那棵大榕树附近。当看到那个朝思暮想的人影时，他踉跄了一下，祈祷这不是幻觉，定睛一看，没有错，他就在那，同样的地方。

亚瑟柯克兰。阿尔弗雷德好像一辈子没有见到他了。

稳住身形，阿尔弗雷德拍拍被酒精糊成浆的思绪，远远地能瞧见亚瑟慵懒地躺卧在相互交错的榕树枝干上，半阖眼帘把玩身旁的树叶，有些失焦的绿眼睛散发淡漠疏离的气息，一副无求无欲的模样姿态却又是诱人犯罪的妖娆。

“他就是让人心甘情愿地堕落。

“但是——”他想起那时弗朗西斯蓦地停顿，话语在舌尖绕了一圈，变了样子:“你看，阿尔弗雷德，就像安东尼奥说的那样，他让你活着回来了……”

意欲未尽，弗朗西斯却没再说下去，表情就像他许多年前第一次见到自己的那样怪异。

他离开酒馆，不知是谁的一声长叹在耳边萦绕久不能散。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德小心地扇动翅膀靠近榕树，亚瑟此时双眼紧闭，好像睡着了，他在他旁边坐下，就这么端详了许久。

“看够了吗？”天使打破了沉寂，半睁开眼看他，一向波澜不惊的眼睛不知为什么含了些道不明的情愫，阿尔弗雷德看不懂。

“没有。”阿尔弗雷德也撑着头半躺下来，把混着酒气的吐息洒在亚瑟的面颊，并未发觉自己的笑容是从未有过的温度。后者翻了个身托腮趴在树干上，心情颇好地曲膝抬起一侧小腿晃动，只长至大腿的米色罗马裙翻起一截，双腿间的风景就快要一览无遗，阿尔弗雷德凭着一向我行我素的作风，干脆流氓地摸上让他魂牵梦绕的臀部，想要掀起那让人喉咙发干的小裙子。

“手拿开，小心遭天谴，混蛋。”

“我是魔王。

“那么神更不会放过你。”

“若是为你，死而无憾……”阿尔弗雷德说。

若是为你，死而无憾。

与记忆里某个混蛋的声音重叠，天使呆愣着，许久缄默，他死死地瞪着阿尔弗雷德那无所谓的脸，突然一把扯过那家伙的黑发，像是要把它们扯下来一样。

“为什么是黑色……明明……”他喃喃自语，声音颤抖的厉害。

 “噢、亚瑟，很痛耶！”

天使的粗暴的动作骤然停下，阿尔弗雷德试探性地唤他的名字，却只看见眼泪碎了一样从对方眼眶中溢出砸在树叶上，一颗接一颗，没有停歇的趋势。阿尔弗雷德慌得要命，他不停地抹掉那些让他心痛的玩意儿，一些掩埋在心底深处的不知名的东西破土而出，发芽伸展，疯狂地蔓延仿佛要撑破撕裂他的心脏，像是来自亘古的情绪竟异常熟悉，可他自出生以来就没有感受到过它的存在，矛盾使他心生恐慌，剧烈的心跳声吵得他出声咒骂。

“妈的！”魔王吻住了掉泪的天使。

他不懂安慰的技巧，也不知道此刻自己这种会让那些淫魔们幸福地上天的行为会不会让亚瑟开心，他甚至只敢蜻蜓点水般在那发凉的嘴唇上轻啄一下。

阿尔弗雷德并不笨，他想可以大致猜到事情的缘由。

* * *

 

他忘了是什么时候，他和基尔伯特喝酒，他偷偷告诉阿尔弗雷德弗朗西斯活了很久了，和亚瑟一样，久的他自己也说不清。亚瑟和他的交情不可谓不深，而弗朗西斯第一次看见自己的眼神，就好像是朋友过世的情人突然间出现在他面前还变成了一个女人……

好吧，一点也不恰当。亚瑟曾经的情人是个男人，不可置否，而现在的状况无非是亚瑟对他特殊对待，甚至能不假思索地说出他的名字，这自然不会是随口杜撰，他打包票——他和这个天使是旧相识。

遥远的年代，也就是所谓的once upon a time，在一个平凡无奇的午间，一个独来独往的猎人立于狼群之中，他与一双双饥肠辘辘的眼睛对视。

就在那时，一个男人出现在他的面前。他说。

“我是你的天使。我救了你。”

谢谢……其实……我自己完全没问题。

“所以，你要报答我。”

嗄？

阿尔弗雷德预想中的“我将永远守候你”微妙台词没有出现。

“收留我。”天使向他迈出一步，迫不及待地收起了他的翅膀，他甚至嫌弃地当着他的面脱下自己的小裙子。猎人手忙脚乱地挪开实际上无法避开的视线用大衣把他裹严实了，谁能想到啊，他会对一个看上去应该是男性的身体脸红这种事。

相遇相识相知，独居的猎人家中多了一个身影，他以为自己可以过上那种一回到家就可以吃上热腾腾的南瓜派和肉汤的幸福日子，就像许多普通猎人夫妇那样，可他发现他错了，他的天使不会洗衣服，不会打扫和缝纫，不过这都没关系，他们一起打猎，他们坠入爱河，互诉情意，在月下湖边忘我地拥吻，彼此镶嵌的指间不曾遗漏一丝柔情。他们平淡却也幸福的生活，忘却种族间的差异，烛焰跳动熄灭，他们便毫无遮掩地，渴望着，探寻着，尖叫着嬉笑着，没有保留地将自己的身心交给对方，融入骨髓般地信任。

_Red and white blue 's in the sky_

_Summer's in the air and baby_

_Heaven's in your eyes_

他的天使枕在他的腿上，哼着不知名的调子，乱糟糟的灿金的短发扎得他有些痒，他忍不住吻上那翕动的嘴唇。

你没有错，不要自责。人类不可能永恒。谁也没法改变。

那是段美好的时光，只是那个名叫阿尔弗雷德的家伙必然会先将它遗忘，将永恒的天使丢失在岁月的洪流中，他微笑着陪伴着他直到生命终结。

但我心甘情愿地等你，我知道我能等到，无论什么时候，我相信你会爱上我。无庸置疑。

阿尔弗雷德的天使，亚瑟·柯克兰抬起头，认真地凝视那双他永远看不厌的蓝眼睛，一字一顿地说出迟到了上百年的告白。

初遇时我便说过，我生来就是为了去爱你。

Fin

* * *

 

*shelter：庇护所《National anthem》中的red white blue'in the sky summer's in the air and baby heaven's in your eyes.  
你的眼睛里徜徉着天堂，那是只属于堕落的天使的居所，又像是阿尔弗的眼里只有他的天使这样。（各位看官自行理解）

*阿穆塔：古森林

*ich bin ein Preuße：普鲁士民歌。

 


	6. 蜜糖/Gooey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寻情逐爱，犹如一场高傲的围猎。——希尔.维森特（葡萄牙剧作家、诗人）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glassy Animals的歌曲《Gooey》

* * *

 

**1**

于是，mon vieux*，这里是佛罗里达州，迈阿密海滩，假日狂欢圣地，毋庸置疑，这里有完美的金色沙滩，海浪，非常美国的天空。与上述所言绝不相衬的惨白的皮肤，那个男人光裸的上身委实惹眼。

也许是极尽精彩的表演后我在欢呼声中踏上岸，抛下一个看起来足够买下您那廉价经济房的冲浪板，把姑娘们给您好吗？来一场红指甲扯松吊带令白色比基尼从蜜褐肌肤滑落的艳遇，至少为她们留下您的号码，我先去计划一次浪漫巧合的邂逅。

——请高举酒杯，灰暗吸顶灯下摇曳的香槟，salute to you，看看它的色调，奢侈而纯粹——我是说，您看见了他的金发吗？噢，C'est*，他的确不曾摘下装模作样的PRADA，更甚者捧一本《温莎的风流娘儿们》，老天，我对这些上了年纪的剧本根本没辙，而他又特意留下——唯一的——紧挨着的另一把沙滩椅，在遮阳伞的阴影下故作矜持地等待他的听众，好听听他对那位给女人们耍了个彻底的骑士如何深刻的同情，接着与他一起高呼： _人世间的一切就是如此！整个世界都是滑稽可笑的！_ *  
  
我同样看见有人抢先靠近他神圣的阴凉地去，实际上露骨的示爱的酒水和毫无把握的邀请？技巧拙劣不值得一提，他选的是Planter’s Punch*，接着如同康尼岛女王*那般抬鄂，与臣服者碰杯，施舍一个极淡的微笑。请稍等，我猜他的口型是—— _I've got a date.Cheers._

您说，我该继续接近他吗？知难而退吗？  
  
“Helloo.”我开口，语调失控得轻浮。

我们没有退路，故事已经开始。  
  
他从书里抬起他的眼睛，摘下他的太阳镜。  
那是第一次——

无需驳回了，金头发的先生，这是你今天的破例——  
  
_“Yes？”_

我的朋友，您不会想到那是一双绿眼睛。

* * *

 

“我来自——古老的英格兰，南方的Dorset——

“靠近点，美/国人，你会猜到我是一个天主教徒吗，在High church*里鬼混？”

“接下来，你会把你的名字，你的年龄，你前男友的糗事事无巨细一一供出吗。”我问他。这时他的手搭在我的手臂上，未干的海水依然咸湿，皮肤相触变得滚烫，我的手掌已经侵向他白得吓人的大腿，而彼此未曾发觉。  
  
“你觉得我不曾有一个可人的小女友？”他凑上来，掐着我手臂的指甲（天呐他活像只顽皮的野猫），它们快要陷进肉里，疼得我呲牙，“又或者 **正在进行时** ？”  
  
“从我踩在冲浪板的那一刻你就将我锁定，别以为这无用的太阳镜能掩盖你对我的兴趣。”我开始反击，即便仅仅是言语上的，英雄永远有信心能将猎物扳倒，“甚至比姑娘们的直觉更先一步，在她们冲着我的身姿毫无吝啬地施予赞美之词以前你的心跳便为我加速，承认吧，我令你着迷——比起红唇微启，一袭浅色长裙，手捧玫瑰的贝雅特丽齐*，你偏爱年轻，英俊，自负骄傲溢于言表的...（you prefer someone who is young, dope and proud......）”

“ _Like an American_ *.”  
  
距离危险，我闻见英国人鼻息间混着低度酒精的薄荷清甜，他挑眉，半个身体几乎倚在我胸前。  
  
“不，我的好法斯塔夫*，你一边和那个胸前装着两只假奶的栗发姑娘暧昧不清，现在则无耻地用你这双该死的蓝眼睛侮辱我。贪婪好色之徒——”  
  
他拍开我肆无忌惮的手，绕过我的肩去够他的甜点，他贴在我的胸口，啜饮所剩无几的夏日美酒，低笑声里揉着醉态，让我能够清晰地看见他腹部的肌肉，小臂匀称，距离心脏6.27毫米的弹痕。  
  
“如果你指的是帕特里夏，她是个阔绰的姑娘，冲浪板就是久别重逢的见面礼，实际上我并不太喜欢她，喔，不是因为她的假奶往四面八方直挺着，亦或是她老爹就是我那中学时期的啤酒肚校长，她真的很烦人，还有狐臭。”  
  
把住他细得像个卖笑女郎一样的腰，让他继续他紧靠着我的动作，在我的耳边游刃有余地操着轻柔的气音，而我的脑子却被那枪击的痕迹搅得混乱。他开始大笑，笑得像个疯子，动作大得差点把我推下沙滩椅。

他看起来与一个寂寞而疯狂的妓女无异，我们耳鬓厮磨，他在我耳根处说个不停，念着兰波的诗，而我则凝视着那双绿色眼瞳，它们燃烧了我的理智，扯断我脆弱的神经，再露出我的愚蠢，裸露的情欲*。  
  
这时若不接吻岂不显得我们那么低俗而无趣，注意我恶劣的言辞和醉倒混乱的诋毁（mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs*），求爱之人（my spooner）。  
  
“那么，你会是在玩弄我吗？我亲爱的福德*？”我可怜地发问。  
  
我们旁若无人地交换吐息，共享如同可卡因令人沉醉的热带水果的甜腻，他企图获得新鲜空气，于是他从黏乎乎的沼泽中挣扎出来着看我，头往右肩歪了歪，继续他颤动的笑，他看透了我每一寸焦油般乌黑的灵魂，我赤身裸体躺卧在他的审视下，最后虔诚地勃起。  
  
“ _发生在巴黎的就让它留在巴黎。_ ”  
  
_——我们将要出发，即刻出发，首先是酒店顶层的总统套房，玻璃门，香水，玫瑰与枪_ 。  
  
跌跌撞撞地倒在沙滩，我们互相嘲笑着爬起，搀扶着推攘着向酒店奔去，不忘亲吻与十指相扣。

 _——启程拉斯维加斯，绿洲赌场，白兰地，水雾，安全套与海洛因。_  
  
观光电梯正在上升，光影交错，海天一线无尽的炽热金光，已经有人举起了镜头对准我们的放纵忘情，不知廉耻地握住火热，啃咬脖颈的线条，探向敌人后方的密地。  
  
_——好莱坞大大的O字标志，指尖的喜乐门香烟，火光和吻痕，银制电影胶片和意大利红酒，执手跳起库郞特舞*。_  
  
倒在柔软的大床，沉溺于voluptas*，咒骂着又仿佛在高唱赞歌，主题是神与谋杀与生殖器，主角是阿尔弗雷德大帝与亚瑟王，都认为对方聪明绝顶，自己却愚不可及，我是说自己吐露了真名对方却用这种二十世纪之后就不会有人再用的老土名字敷衍自己这种行为。  
  
“我会在醒来时发现你已离去，不留余温吗？”他会不会又躺在沙滩椅上，咬着吸管审度浪尖上的硬汉，遮在太阳镜后的撩人目光令人胆战心惊，就好像的听众席位已不再是阿尔弗雷德所独有。  
  
“不会，哈……我对莎翁喜剧的热忱，我还没有完成我的演讲……快点，哦陛下，你是早泄还是阳痿嗑药的未成年小鬼……”  
  
“你这个荡货……”

夏日，我的朋友，这无限美好的日子，我们会在仲夏夜的月光下再见，那时的亚瑟先生已学会了温顺乖巧。

* * *

 

**2**

半梦半醒，试图清醒，浴缸是满的，花洒的水肆无忌惮地淋下……

他听见浴衣被捡起，直接上身，里边不着一物，跳上床手撑头戳他的脸对着他嗤笑一声笨蛋小鬼……

门被打开过，然后是丝毫不掩饰的关门声，甚至踩着赤脚哼《天佑女王》……

他又睡过去。

* * *

 

**3**

蔷薇瓣缘欲坠的水滴，那是新鲜的、有如处女的体香般清丽诱人，混着精液的淫靡气味。阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛的时候被这样的味道惹恼。他很清醒，躺在床上思索许久。

是的，自称为亚瑟的男人跑了，他再清楚不过。唯一没有印象的是，自己什么时候被下的药？

阿尔弗雷德下床随便找了件衣服胡乱套上，也不忘了他那把藏在壁画后的32口径的自动手枪。地上的高脚杯和泼洒的Black crystal，那里头过量的苯二氮卓类药物够他再睡一下午；昨晚藏在枕头底下的刀被放回了原处，很好，那家伙还给他削了个苹果——窝在沙发上，平日里灵活把玩匕首和男人下体的手却对这红得发紫的玩意没了主意，最后切成歪歪扭扭的兔子模样，真他妈丑得可爱。

他接起响个不停电话，不耐烦地喊了一通：“老妈子，这才几点？”

“噢——阿尔弗小宝贝，我想死你了！迈阿密好玩吗？”

用漱口水将就着。阿尔弗含糊地哼哼。

“真冷淡啊，亏我好心来告诉你。”

咬牙切齿地干掉一块耳朵垂下的“兔子”，阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头问，什么？

“有人要杀你，别死掉噢。”

阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声：“当然，我会把他好好地绑回家，你就做好冷牛扒等着。”

“你说亚瑟？”

“Aye。”

“他很可爱！对吧！老天，他真是个完美无缺的绅士。你一定很喜欢他，把他带回家，没错，宝贝，bye——”

阿尔弗雷德烦躁地挂掉了电话，来了些尼古丁贴片让自己镇静片刻。去把他揪回来，绑在床头从周一干到周五，再给自己放两天假——阿尔弗雷德走到门口，手伸出去门就被刷开，穿着浴衣的，提着一只大手提箱的，好看的亚瑟迎面撞上他的视线，眨了眨眼睛，身上一股极淡的Burberry新布格香水味，脸上还有慌忙掩饰自以为不留证据的口红印。

“哇哦，你准备把衣服反穿了出去晃。”

阿尔弗雷德低头看看自己的衣服。

“……闭嘴。”

他竟然还敢笑？直接把手伸进那人浴衣下摆一把握住，再把亚瑟的喘叫用嘴堵回去，谁知肚子上硬生生挨了一拳，阿尔弗雷德疼得嗷了一声，被人踹进浴室。

“去刷你他妈的牙，白痴。”

无辜地反被教训了一顿。阿尔弗雷德怒气冲冲回头把亚瑟拽进怀里，后退几步倒进满水的浴缸，荡出一片水花。

窒息，濒死，封闭，冷透的液体包围，亚瑟不喜欢这种无力感，更不喜欢在水下接吻，互相争夺氧气吗，这个年轻人的肺活量好得不了，腰和后脑被紧紧压制，舌头还要费劲地搅。

上帝在跟他开玩笑，英勇的不列颠曾征服世界，从波塞冬手里抢过了海洋，而他亚瑟竟然在水里落了下风无以翻身？

阿尔弗雷德总算愿意浮出水面，亚瑟大口地喘气，却被该死的美国佬抢先的的亲吻慌乱了手脚，他在心里诅咒阿尔弗雷德早点下地狱，恨不得拔出他的宝贝HKP7在这混蛋的脑门上来一枪，可现在他只有捧住那人的脸和嘴唇卖力地啃，夺回主导权，再让他胯下那把枪缴械投降。

他顺着阿尔弗雷德扯下浴衣的动作把那碍事的布料扔在一边，不幸被人趁机咬住乳首。

“操——你他妈发什么疯！”

“先把你身上女人的味道洗干净！”

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德这只精虫上脑的种马。

瘫在被子里，露出两只眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德接过服务生送来的外观精美一看就价格不菲的服装盒，心下一跳，抓起枕头。

“操你，你以为你是Edward Lewis*吗！？”

“我比Richard Gere*抢手多了，起来。”阿尔弗雷德歪头避开抛来的枕头试图把贫弱（阿尔弗雷德语）的英国人从被子里捞出来，亚瑟抬手阻止了，抢过服装盒瞥一眼Ferragamo的logo，吹了一声口哨。

“不愧是琼斯少爷。”

“什么？”

“噢，你说姓氏？这很容易，在前台打听的。”

阿尔弗雷德表情怪异地看着他，视线在他胸口的枪伤扫过。

“抽出点32口径的自动手枪，对着情妇的眼睛射出一颗子弹。*”

亚瑟心情颇好地扣上最后一颗纽扣，双腿交叠坐在床沿，一手食指指在胸前突兀的疤痕，朝着阿尔弗雷德比出射击的手势。

“纳博科夫。”阿尔弗雷德接道，想要抓住他的手。

“不赖嘛。这道败笔生得肮脏，我的前·不知道多少任·男朋友干的破事，那次险些去见了上帝，然后我把子弹送到他脑门里。我也许是被诅咒了——叫你和他用同一款枪——  
“ _要不要试试，这一次我可躲不过。_ ”

他龇牙咧嘴，手势转至自己的太阳穴，笑得像个queer*，于是我直截了当地说了，妖物，你这个摄人心魂的塞壬，激起人性欲的神经病。他笑着倒在床上滚了一圈，接着拦着一条白花花的腿朝画有玛利亚与圣安妮的天花板大喊：“Je vais m'acheter des bas!”

“ne montrez pas vos zhambes!*”我把考究的西装裤和长筒袜扔在他身上。

* * *

 

——我在猜测亚瑟何时对我下手。我是说，他的任务无非就是要用我的命来增加他账户金额后的零。作为一个与黑道扯上些不清不楚的关系的老总儿子，我不得不具备必要的敏锐警觉，对于埋伏在身边的潜在危险，不知哪栋大厦窗口瞄准我的狙击枪亦或是身材火辣的尤物裙底的索命刀。我才不相信他大清早跑出去就是为了确认我的身份再和陌生女人一番亲暱，手提箱里的夹层里想来是安放着擦拭得鲜亮、泛冷光的格洛克18——他一开始就是为了干掉富家少爷阿尔弗雷德·琼斯而来，噢，于是不少人评价我老练而深谙此道。

我倒是不怀疑他曾经是谁的小卡尔曼*——手指攀上皮带和胸膛，消声器悄无声息准确无误地抵在心脏前，看着衣料染开一片绚烂的暗红，和他的嘴唇一般妖冶。我突然觉得若那血与酒精与金属的无声搏斗能够发生在我们之间，危险得性感，我会听见多巴胺与肾上腺激素上涌的声音，在我们隔着昂贵布料紧贴的皮肤之间，所以我与他说 _今天你必须与我共进晚餐，假期还很漫长，彻夜狂欢的交媾和SM派对还未结束，我还有些Herculanita*，你还没陪我跳舞。_

轻而易举的谋杀，象是捏死一只蚂蚁，你为何不在趁我睡得无异于sleeping beauty的程度时给我心脏来一刀，或直接在酒里下一头牛分量的安眠药，省的在这里和我浪费时间浪费体力。

“迈阿密万岁，那么这里会有fascinum*吗？”亚瑟看起来兴趣缺缺，却对假阳具极为期待，这让我很是受伤，我的宝贝（my cock）还不够满足你吗？

拉拉扯扯地把他带到一家法国菜餐厅，他却嫌弃地并拢五指手心朝向我的鼻子：“法国菜我已经吃腻了，我想家了，管他是炸鱼还是司康。当然还有大吉岭——”

我无视他的无理取闹，给他弄了杯红茶充当王爵公侯的下午茶必备，等来了一个狡猾的老头——我们会谈妥一单生意，我的父亲希望我敲诈他一笔，他的眼睛不断往英国人那里瞟，戏谑地断定琼斯少爷包养了一个伊顿公学学生，问我的父亲知不知道我干了这种混账事。

我发誓他的眼睛将不复存在，那双眼珠太丑，不配在我的收藏架上排列展出，也不适宜送给亚瑟做定情信物。或许我该问问亚瑟喜欢什么颜色的宝石或是多大的钻，我想他会选蓝色？

这使我不由得愉悦地观赏我的小情人娴熟准确地使用冷餐叉和黄油刀，举手投足间的倨傲气场，享用甜点后擦拭嘴角时气定神闲、极具距离感的优雅——丝毫没有爱情影片里平民女主角对待这些长得都差不多的餐具时的窘迫，就像一场精心策划毫无纰漏的演出。

亚瑟的皮囊的确具有欺骗性，不过我对他的职业猜想让我放弃了这种想法，大概与我年纪相仿，至少，这是一个为了自己落魄的家族选择和枪口打交道的天资优越的年轻杀手，他的气度和谈吐理应属于上层阶级。

事后我问他：“你到底多大？”他还敢叫我小鬼。

“35.Chéri*.”

“What the——”

“理智一点，阿尔弗殿下，我只有25。”

耶稣他妈的基督，他整整比我大了四岁，他又说我像个孩子一样阴晴不定，动不动就生气，还对他动手动脚，我说都是因为谁啊，我竟然找了一个怪大叔而不是一个温柔火辣金发碧眼的巨乳姐姐。

“我知道你迷恋我的眼睛，但我不知道你好巨乳这口。”

“我以为那是你喜欢的型。”

“尺寸对了，性别反了。”

“你怎么会觉得我们是一类人？”阿尔弗雷德声音有些冷和玩味，“让我来猜猜，我的资料上写着： _我和男人约会？_ ”

骗子兼杀手的亚瑟说话时喜欢真假参半。

“公子哥，别总觉得全天下人都要你的命。”亚瑟也不生气，好笑地看着他，同时懒懒地舔一口雪糕，粉红色的舌尖无意识演示着色情的画面。“你要对你的辣翻了的屁股有绝对的信心，还有你很会选泳裤。”

比如这前半句是个弥天大谎，后半句却又堪比神喻真言。

亚瑟的电话响了，他看了一眼屏幕起身离开，我愣愣地看他走远，撑着头看他在我可听范围外皱着眉头说些什麽，那对眉毛粗得离谱，皱起来倒是超绝可爱。

回来之后，我抖抖他的外套展开等他走进，他自然地将手臂钻进袖口。

“谁的电话？”

“法国人。”

“你的情人？”

“我的情人就在我跟前，还把手放在我腰上。”

你知道，英国人的嘴有时可以很甜。

阿尔弗雷德，他说，及时行乐，我们该走了。

* * *

 

亚瑟说他想吃椰子肉，还想吃烧烤，还想喝水果酒，还想跳桑巴舞，跟丰满的胸脯和臀部恣意玩耍。

“当然可以，你尽管去。”我尽显作为一个临时床伴的绅士风范，可其实恨不得把他掐死，你知道，我想我是疯了，我们认识不到48小时，我却巴不得即刻求婚，用一对价值连城的牢不可破的指环把他绑在身边，可这只会徒增彼此的烦恼，简单的床伴关系可以更为持久新鲜，亚瑟不是我所能囚禁的存在，当然，如果他胆敢溜掉，我也有绝对的把握追到他的步伐，在他身后紧紧跟随，等他回头看见我，再回到我的怀抱，他逃不过我的控制，他咎由自取，是他先主动跳进我的笼子。

爱情这种事又有谁说的准呢。

接着我凑近他提出警告：“但你今晚的时间必须给我。”

“你说，我这是要陪你耗完这个假期吗？”

“你难道不是这麽打算的吗？”

他的笑声突兀地响起，咯咯咯的倒也好听，我不知道他有没有听清我的言外之意，我想聪明如他，只是我们都不点明。那麽我就等，等他露出马脚。但看到亚瑟混进了闹腾腾的人群，这时我又在想：当他把枪口对准我的心脏，我会不会把子弹还给他，看见他那双绿眼睛毫无生机地永远死去，我会不会痛不欲生。

但没等我找到答案，亚瑟消失了。

* * *

 

**4**

好，该死的亚瑟，他是个烂人，他和有着拉丁美洲血统的女人们跳了舞，却缺席了我的晚会。

让我来猜猜他在做什麽？

“琼斯先生，这边请。”侍者将我领向大厅，沉重的缅甸花梨木门缓缓推开，莫扎特的A大调第十一号钢琴奏鸣曲第三乐章随着嘈杂的人声如潮水涌来，这让我有一种在甜蜜轻快的旋律中和窃窃私语的恶魔一同乱舞的错觉，一只耀眼而纤细的魔鬼踮着脚尖向我靠近，几近赤身裸体，在我要接住他的手时，我看见了他的眼睛和笑容，那是灵动快活的火热俏皮——

男侍递来的盘子上是上好的香槟，这打断了方才令人一时恍惚的幻想，男人不该是时时刻刻想着爱情和伴侣的，愚不可及的女人们才会这麽做，坚信爱情至上，可以不停地去爱，而男人只会偶尔去爱*。

可我，陷入热恋中的凡夫俗子——我并非艺术家也与朝圣者丝毫不搭边，我忍不住不去想他，他真是个顽皮的野猫，在你脚旁打滚，在你的膝盖上假装小憩，他有点像瘾，让人止不住发抖，牙齿打颤，指甲扎进皮肤，除非碰到才能作罢，他用爪子轻轻挠你的掌心，心口都象是有人在要命地挠搔着，你看着他，毫无防备，接着他抓破了你的眼睛。

噢，我当然知道他的目的，今晚是最后期限，假期快要结束了，我光辉荣耀的一生也要在他的名单上结束，在落地窗的阳台外，对面大楼的某一层玻璃窗后的阴影中，冰冷的空洞洞的枪口正瞄准我的眉心，英国人正摩拳擦掌，为我昂贵的生命做倒计时。

——此刻，狙击手抿着咖啡，砸吧砸吧着嘴，在瞄准镜中扫描到那个众星捧月的散发着光芒一般的男人，他撇撇嘴角，低声数着。

 _5_ 。轻巧的装饰音点缀着漂亮的梦，男人不紧不慢地迈步向前，跳动的手指，指尖下没有黑白键的方块起伏，空气却在忘我地跳跃。

 _4_ 。那是一双钢琴家选中的手，掌心玩弄着一把格洛克18，皮鞋有节奏的落地声。

找到了（got it），他说。

 _3_ 。狙击手并没有注意到正向他的月光描绘着魔鬼的身体轮廓和嘴角得逞的笑。

 _2_ 。他聚精会神地享受着剥夺上层阶级的生命的快感，却没有听见死亡的脚步声正在向他靠近。

 _1_ 。消声器发出闷响，清冷的绿眼睛映着一抹暗红闪烁片刻，25小节土耳其风格的雄壮沉稳节奏祭奠卑劣的、蔓延扩散的血液。

“ _0。Feu*——_ ”亚瑟夸张地咧嘴，替那可怜的佣兵结束仪式性的落幕辞，他捂住小型耳麦。

“任务完成，立即撤离。”

“收到。”

“噢天。”

“怎么？”

“我想琼斯遇到了些麻烦。”

* * *

 

**5**

“泰勒先生，请放心，您的人和档案在我们这里很安全，家父平日承蒙您照顾，这个价格是底线，算作是我对您的报答。”阿尔弗雷德两手一摊，象是赌桌上的show hand。

“我们还可再谈谈。”泰勒没能遮掩尾音的颤栗。

“阿尔弗小宝贝——”他的母亲不恰时地送来问候，“我给你安排的小保镖有好好在身边吗？”

尖利的视线紧紧锁住人群中央的琼斯少爷，惹人注目，他象是宇宙的中心。阿尔弗雷德自然是感受到几道与此相似的目光正钉在他的身上。

“当然，很黏人，妈咪，我希望您以后能改掉这个坏习惯，我不喜欢被监视。”

“琼斯！还没完——”

泰勒的三层下巴抖了几抖，阿尔弗雷德笑出声来，他温声细语地结束对话。

“我有工作，待会聊。”

他听着母亲大人咯咯地笑着挂了电话，再看向所谓的保镖时，已经不见踪影。他觉得奇怪，再回头寻找另一道视线，发现那些让他不适的监视般的目光竟一个个消失不见。

“少爷，他现在就在会场。”手下向他汇报，就在此刻，阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，一头金灿灿的略显凌乱的短发是那麽具有标志性，就在掩饰性的金丝框眼镜后的绿色一闪而过后，阿尔弗雷德不顾身后政客的肥肉不住的颤动和谩骂，大步跟随他的落跑情人的步伐。

就像这样，保持着恰到好处的距离，将他的一举一动看在眼里。

* * *

 

“目标在第五层待命，马上就会向会场派增援。”

“收到，接下来的我来解决。”

“亚瑟。”

“什么？”

“人很多，你要小心。”

亚瑟笑了一声，他有那么一瞬间希望这句话是从阿尔弗雷德口中听见的，不过那家伙可能以为他的一夜情对象才是威胁他性命的那一个。

“我迟到了，要是再不回去，会被我家少爷杀掉。”

“你这家伙……”

亚瑟关掉耳麦，急促的脚步声越发清晰，亚瑟背靠墙壁，待微暗的影子显出全身，他一个转身将拳头送向来人的腹部，一声闷哼后他狠狠地扭断此人的脖子，把软下的尸体轻放在地上，从身上踏过去。

“It's show time.”

他握紧格洛克18的枪柄，摩挲那一行圆体“Kikland”字样，笑得狂妄。

* * *

 

亚瑟翻身掩在木箱后，子弹刺穿木板的声音打在背后，同时伴随着玻璃破碎声，他边换着弹夹边抽一口凉气，大腿流弹擦伤，手臂也留了几道口子，他享受地闻着红酒香，咋舌替这贵得吓人的进口红酒惋惜片刻。趁着敌方喘息的片刻一跃而起抬起抢摁下扳机连发毙命。

残余火力已被全部歼灭，他松了一口气，可神经还未松弛下来，背后的气息就令他惊恐地抬枪送出一颗子弹，然而飞速旋转的头弹只削断了来者几缕金发，及时闪过的速度快得令人惊恐，这样的反应能力根本不是刚才的小喽啰们所能几的，下一秒手臂被毫不留情地打开，手枪脱手滑出几米外。

“唔——”亚瑟咬牙一拳挥向他的这个“漏网之鱼”，却被轻易接下。

“晚上好，甜心。”

亚瑟瞳孔收缩，机械地抬头却见着了一张欠揍的脸，挂着虚伪的笑。

* * *

 

**6**

亚瑟咽了一口唾沫，没抱多大希望地动了动手，他知道成功跑路的几率可能比英格兰欧洲杯夺冠的几率还小。

“就象是你看到了。”

他讪讪地笑一下，另一只手拍拍他落了灰尘的肩膀。

“这里太脏了，换件衣服去晚会吧——”

话音未落他被阿尔弗雷德一把捏住下巴。

他声音低沉冷淡，手上的动作更是危险：“去哪？让你趁乱杀了我吗？”

亚瑟一阵苦笑，刚想安抚安抚这只已到发怒边缘的大少爷，不想阿尔弗雷德把枪塞在他手心，再将枪口抵在自己的胸口。

“不用那麽麻烦，你现在就可以，完成你的任务。”

他在他的耳边挤出几个字，颇有咬牙切齿的意味。亚瑟低头不语，不知过了多久，他的肩膀微微耸动，然后就是闷在胸腔的低笑。

“你会躲开吗？Mon très，très cher*——”

_“那么你会开枪吗？”_

他们会故作深情，令人作呕，像这样对忠贞和所谓爱的质疑，对于一贯冷血无情的人来说是会陷入沉默的，毋庸置疑。他们从未给自己退路，从未想过会在这样的场合、在这样的时刻陷入爱河，从未想过自己的身份有能给自己心软的余地和资格，或许阿尔弗雷德有，但作为杀手的亚瑟不会有。

可是，他不需要为这样的问题犹豫片刻，他不可能扣下扳机，他不会让阿尔弗雷德在他面前死去，因为——

“ **阿尔弗雷德** ！”亚瑟看见他身后那艰难撑起身体的真正的漏网之鱼，抬起了枪。他忍着疼痛和不可名状的恐惧，用尽全身力气交换了彼此的位置，用后背接下了可致命的子弹。

阿尔弗雷德的咽喉彷彿被一只手扼住——

**_——因为亚瑟是为守护阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯而来。_ **

* * *

 

**7**

有一双手盖在他的眼睛上，不用猜亚瑟也知道那双手的主人是谁的。他醒过来，阿尔弗雷德也知道。

“嘿。”亚瑟的声音有点哑，他清了清嗓子，“少爷？”

“怎么？不叫我名字了？”

“我本来就不该叫你名字……”亚瑟笑一笑，“我的佣金丰厚，夫人她也很可爱，丢了这个工作怪可惜的。”

“你爬上我的床的时候才没觉得可惜。”

亚瑟呛了一下，阿尔弗雷德却慌了。

“哪里不舒服吗，我叫医生……”

“别走，我死不了。”

D开头的一出口阿尔弗雷德的心就化了，如果有什么怨气现在也消得差不多了。

“少爷，能把手拿开吗？”

“不。”

“……”

“疯子，不要命了吗。”

“我收了钱的。”亚瑟蹭了蹭他的掌心，示意他挪开，可阿尔弗雷德只是加了些力道，接着稳住他的肩膀。

“钱重要还是命重要、”

“当然是你！”

亚瑟不喜欢被人质问，他的声音高了一个阶，在尾音却陡然没了底气。阿尔弗雷德感觉亚瑟的脸有点烫，本人彷彿也察觉到了这一点，猛地一翻身挣脱了雇主的手，把脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，声音小到让阿尔弗雷德差点就错过了情理之中意料之外的告白。

“你就是钞票，别胡思乱想。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德怎么也想不到亚瑟是那种会脸红的类型。

嗯，就象是谁会相信琼斯少爷会真的爱上什么呢？

“所以说你身手好得要命，那女人为什么还要让我来当保镖。”

亚瑟匆忙把话题转移，他把阿尔弗雷德的手拉倒自己脸上，他还不敢睁开眼睛。阿尔弗雷德还没从刚才那一恍惚中回神，任由那男人捣鼓自己的手，还趁机被摸了几把手臂。他说话打了结巴：“你、你救了她？她很喜欢你。”

阿尔弗雷德还记得送亚瑟来医院之后琼斯夫人也赶来探望，他在她身上闻到了熟悉又陌生的味道——Burberry新布格香水味，她新换的香水。那时他反应过来某个早上大概是她和亚瑟约见。

“有人要杀我，他救了我一命。于是我拉住他，请他来当我宝贝儿子的贴身保镖。亚瑟原本不愿意的，我坚决让你们见一面，第二天早上他穿着浴衣溜出来被我撞见了。他同意了，他真是很漂亮！也很可爱！脖子上的吻痕也很性感！所以我亲了他一下，脸蛋——噢他的皮肤真好！天哪！”

阿尔弗雷德决定不去回忆这些。说明了事情的原委，他却看不见亚瑟的表情，可那只露出的耳朵更红了，好像正在心里无休止地咒骂自己竟也有如此狼狈的一天，阿尔弗雷德忍着笑意，把没什麽重量的这一团一把抱起来。

——我的朋友，我们会在仲夏夜的月光下再见，那时的亚瑟先生已学会了温顺乖巧。

“哇！阿尔弗雷德！”

“你也会害羞啊！哈哈！”

“谁害羞了！？该死的！放我下来！”

“嘿，亚瑟，说一次吧，你爱我。”阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟紧紧抱在怀里，用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，惹得亚瑟的脸烫得吓人。

“太老土了，这种话。”

“诶？我不管，你得说。”

“那就……”亚瑟做出深思的表情，突然，他戏谑地上扬嘴角，两手捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，直到两人的眼睛只盛得下彼此的颜色。

谁会像个女人一样的温顺乖巧啊。他想——

这次该轮到你出糗了。

“ ** _You had me at hello._** （初遇时你就得到了我）*”

Fin

* * *

 

*mon vieux：法文，我的朋友  
*C'est：英文式法文，是的。  
*康尼岛女王：罪恶之都的淫乱女王  
*Dorset：英格兰南部的一郡  
*High church：英国国教的一派，重视教会权威及仪式，主张在教义、教礼和规章上尽量保持天主教的传统  
*贝雅特丽齐：但丁的初恋情人，那时的贝雅特丽齐只有九岁。  
*出自lana的《American》  
*法斯塔夫：《温莎的风流娘儿们》中的男主人公，身形肥胖，一个好色之徒，同时给两位当时温莎的贵族夫人写情书  
*出自《Gooey》  
*歌词大意（个人翻译）：注意我恶劣的言辞和醉倒混乱的诋毁  
*spooner：俚语，向人求爱的人  
*voluptas：拉丁文，肉体的享乐  
*《Pretty woman》Richard Gere饰演男主人公Edward Lewis  
*抽出点32口径的自动手枪，对着情妇的眼睛射出一颗子弹：出自《Lolita》第一部第十三章。  
*Queer：同性恋者  
*Je vais m'acheter des bas：法文，我要给自己买一双长筒袜！  
*ne montrez pas vos zhambes：法文，别露出你的腿来，jambes（腿）故意拼错表示美国口音  
*小卡尔曼：多洛蕾丝喜欢的一首歌，“还有我用来杀你的那把枪，哦，我的卡尔曼”  
*Herculanita：南美产的一种烈性海洛因  
*fascinum：指西方古代某些色情仪式中使用的象牙制的男性生殖器  
*Chéri：法文，亲爱的  
*毛姆的《月亮与六便士》  
*Feu：开枪！  
*Mon très，très cher：我最最亲爱的  
*You had me at hello：出自《甜心先生》


	7. 姐姐妹妹站起来/Girlpower Go Go Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德在一家酒吧打工，他被迫换上了羞耻制服，而亚瑟至今也没弄明白这是不是一家gay bar。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看过某篇文的应该知道标题，直接用了译者给的翻译，我超爱。  
> 就是不会好好说话和gay得要命的米英，很抱歉我一写校园au就会变成这样:D

* * *

 

亚瑟柯克兰觉得糟透了。

光顾这家酒吧已经是例行公事，而他明明忙的要命又累得要命——学期论文才刚开始，见鬼的乐理突击测试提前了一周，亚瑟抱着阴险的心态断言今年球赛的局势不堪入目变化莫测且异常精彩、因此他本应该窝在宿舍里和弗朗西斯情真意切地关怀贝什米特兄弟，但此刻他和弟弟那个贝什米特避开围着电视的疯狂球迷，坐在一个不起眼的靠窗的位置，把自己融入背景装饰。

一小时前德国佬得知今天老板为庆祝英格兰队的胜利让店员们穿一天的制服。

你懂。

真刺激，亚瑟想，于是他就来了。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯在这家酒吧打工，半年的时间让他们大致了解到老板的一些怪癖，大多数不算令人难以接受，比如只对部分男性开放，对前来应聘的员工有严格的尺寸要求，诸如此类，但他没想到他竟然有这么一天就被迫穿上了……一顶熊耳，一条领带，一条短围裙，一双皮鞋而已。

该死的世界杯，阿尔弗雷德咒骂道，他早该猜到那个中年秃顶的壮汉对曼联的狂热和爱国情怀会转移到英格兰队身上，去他妈的狂欢，去他妈的制服，他应该请他妈的一整天的假，哪怕是例假他也愿意。阿尔弗雷德就应该给突尼斯赌上个几百美元，哪怕他会瞬间倾家荡产。

而弗朗西斯乐在其中，完全在意料之内，他甚至跑来安慰阿尔弗雷德：“不就是个制服play，老板承诺这月工资翻倍”，耶稣基督，这才不是他的目的，这小贱货（little man）这些天来和那个西班牙男人眉来眼去的时间早就超过他至今在这店里和所有男人调情的总和，阿尔弗雷德断定猫耳猫尾上身后这两人就会立即滚进厕所隔间天雷地火乱搞个三天三夜。

还好没有高跟鞋，否则阿尔弗雷德绝对会把钱摔在秃头老板的头顶上然后远离这可怕的地狱。

但他还是失策了。

当阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟柯克兰的那一瞬间，他先是把亚瑟从头发到鞋通通赞美了一遍，虽然桌椅把他的身子挡了大半，但阿尔弗雷德能猜到亚瑟穿上那件非常衬他眼睛的茶色channel衬衫时通常搭配的裤子会完美地勾勒出他的臀部曲线，阿尔弗雷德忽略了这番理论的变态级别，努力试图找个地方安静地死去并后悔出生，他麻木地想，他果然应该把那叠钞票摔在老板的脸上，因为那大概是他这辈子最后的尊严。

阿尔弗雷德庆幸又绝望地发现他的心上人很快地转移了视线，神情目光毫无波澜就好像阿尔弗雷德和他愚蠢的打扮是这个世界上最不重要的事，转而看向了弗朗西斯和他的姘头，和同行的男人用手机拍个不停。

阿尔弗雷德可怜巴巴地告诉自己亚瑟只是来看他那骚包的室友的笑话，并非专程来欣赏法国人的屁股和肱二头肌，否则阿尔弗雷德的屁股和肱二头肌就会违抗他的命令诚实地代表它们的主人表示抗议。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脸就要羞耻地烧熟了，他最后一次迷恋地看一眼亚瑟柯克兰，转身去收拾那个吐得一塌糊涂的客人，将这一天永远记作他的受难日。

耶稣基督在上。

* * *

 

亚瑟没有这方面的嗜好，他是指制服这方面的，还有女装。

但这就是最糟糕的地方，他来这里浪费金钱和时间和他过剩不可发泄的睾丸酮是因为阿尔弗雷德，幻想他暗恋已久的男人穿女仆装也是因为阿尔弗雷德。

他明明是个纯零，亚瑟觉得自己大概是发出了呜咽声，在他的想象里，阿尔弗雷德大部分时间是穿了衣服的，有足球或篮球或不管什么球的充满汗臭和男性荷尔蒙的球服、有永远的Armani白西装、还有高档餐厅的侍者服、唯一没什么布料的就是穿着太紧的泳裤或内裤在CK杂志上摆出撩人又禁欲的表情。

无论什么都好，总之阿尔弗雷德会用他那该死的美国腔调对他说下流话，然后把他压在身下，操进床垫……

但这个太超过了。他看见了阿尔弗雷德，戴着熊耳朵只打着一条领带（“那是熊吧，基尔，没错吧。”“是的你没看错。”）的阿尔弗雷德，露出大片肌肤的阿尔弗雷德。他勉为其难地安慰自己这和内衣杂志封面男模相差不远，而阿尔弗雷德还是那么性感。

这是重点，亚瑟痛苦地想，他真的好性奋。阿尔弗雷德到底是个什么生物。

忽然，基尔伯特猛烈地摇晃他的肩膀。“操，那个人男人在和弗朗西斯搭讪。”这使他们试图融入背景装饰的计划毁于一旦。

真好，现在阿尔弗雷德看到他了。

“狗屎，我看见了！”亚瑟忍住要打爆基尔伯特的强烈欲望，迅速地转过身去观望穿得触目惊心的法国人和一个很帅也很辣的男人谈笑风生，装出一副他此行的目的就是要拍下他室友的羞耻照片并以此嘲笑他直到他们二者有一方踏进坟墓为止。

“那混蛋在盯着青蛙的屁股看，他是要啃上去了吗，青蛙摸了他的胸，是不是。”

现在阿尔弗雷德转身去应付那位太醉又太兴奋的客人，后者正对着电视荧幕里的冰岛队破口大骂，亚瑟还在想他们大概是和冰岛永远得结下了梁子，谁知下一秒他便分神地发现暗调灯光把阿尔弗雷德的侧脸照成了红色，他在无尽的自我厌恶中开始想象阿尔弗雷德害羞的样子，自信满满地在脑海里一遍又一遍播放“我打赌我能让你更红，全身发红”，接着他又一次呜咽，认真思考向警方自首所需要的勇气，并在脱离母体控制的视线逐渐向下时他屏住呼吸。

那是阿尔弗雷德的屁股，谢天谢地，遮了块布。

“这次，这肯定是个gay bar，亚瑟。”基尔伯特打从踏进这家店锁定弗朗西斯之后就没停下他的摄像头，“那是第几对一个人走进来两个人走出去的了？”

“那是第几对一个人走进厕所两个人一起走出来的了。”亚瑟干巴巴地应和道，意有所指地朝弗朗西斯努努嘴。

“这里有太多证据可以证明这个了，比如，弗朗西斯就是基佬。”

“你也是。”基尔伯特说这句话没怎么过脑子，要么就是他装傻。亚瑟恶狠狠瞪他一眼。基尔伯特只好投降妥协。

“别问我，真的，我的基达（gaydar）向来不准，我可看不出来阿尔弗雷德到底喜欢什么物种，就象是我直到上个月才知道原来你喜欢男人。”

基尔伯特没有夸张，实际上，还有更尴尬的，他和亚瑟是足球校队球员，两人的宿舍又刚好就在隔壁，他曾经出于友好和关爱不少对亚瑟的屁股毛手毛脚，就像这个年龄的男孩们会做的那样，谢天谢地，亚瑟没有对他的屁股动手动脚。由于基尔伯特比华盛顿纪念碑还要直，所以这两个屁股的功能和象征意义完全不一样。这是重点（又一个）。

“你想，我是个钢铁直男，我踏进了这家酒吧，为什么阿尔弗雷德就不能是另一个呢？”

“你完全没有在帮忙，基尔伯特。”

亚瑟把头埋在桌子里。

* * *

 

亚瑟猛地掐了一下阿尔弗雷德的大腿，阿尔弗雷德差点跳起来，迷茫地冲满面怒容的教授傻笑。

“琼斯同学，请回答我刚才的问题。”

阿尔弗雷德终于把眼睛睁开了，他颤颤巍巍地站起来。

“睾丸酮……”

“睾丸酮。”阿尔弗雷德机械地重复道，脑子里却闪过了阴茎的画面，而他不能确定又十分坚定那是属于谁的，他谴责自己过丰的想象力和龌龊的思想。最后他得以安全地坐下，他充满感激地看向他的同桌。

“谢啦。”

亚瑟突然觉得很热。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德不知道为什么这个世界在有女人的同时还会有睾丸酮，反之亦然。在男人们被这种诡异又见鬼的荷尔蒙折磨着的同时，女人竟然出现了。

阿尔弗雷德是在器材室第一次遇见亚瑟柯克兰的，那时他正要去整理体育器材，另一位未谋面的同伴已经开始了他的工作并且被棒球棍绊了一下，如果不伸出援手，对方可能会因毁容郁郁而终，阿尔弗雷德急忙上前扶了他一把，而他这辈子都没有这么庆幸过自己的热心肠。

这男孩的眼睛真的好美。

接着他们松手，男孩道谢，再一同沉默地整理没完没了的球和球和球。阿尔弗雷德用余光打量那下流的屁股。那真的是一条普通的白色运动裤而不是什么情趣用品？

睾丸酮就象是男人身体里住了个囚犯，他无可救药地想，男人可能都是变态，而那不是他们的错，就像此时有一个声音在命令正直的阿尔弗雷德：“Let's fucking do it!I say!（快动手吧，听我的）”

阿尔弗雷德忍住了。

他们在锁好门之后分手。

“还是很感谢……”

“很高兴……”

他们很老土地同时开了口，阿尔弗雷德大概是疯了才会像姑娘一样害羞又愉悦。

“我是阿尔弗雷德。”

“亚瑟。我当然认识你，我也修生物，还有，这个学校里谁不认识你？”他笑起来就是天使，而阿尔弗雷德第一次对自己的受欢迎度产生了深切的愧疚。

“我记得明天有生物课。”

“是。”

“……”

“……”

快说话，阿尔弗雷德，要浪漫点。

你的屁股真的很辣，我能不能现在就跪下来吸你。

不，不是这句。

“你一般什么时候到教室？”

“……不确定。”

不，阿尔弗雷德，你为什么要被生出来。

之后他们分头离开，阿尔弗雷德失魂落魄地挥手，现在他那过剩又不可纡解的、计划尚未得逞的睾丸酮开始指挥他跟上去。

这次阿尔弗雷德没有抵制诱惑，他悄悄地跟在亚瑟身后，接着他看见亚瑟和一个金发碧眼的姑娘打了声招呼，他们短暂却热情地拥抱，亚瑟亲了女孩的脸。

阿尔弗雷德不该任由自己成为睾丸酮的奴隶。

* * *

 

“谁说我们聊不来，他也看足球，而且我还蛮喜欢詹姆斯的。”

“你把所有会打篮球的黑人都叫詹姆斯，甜心。”

他的妹妹是个魔鬼。亚瑟挫败地捂住脸。

* * *

 

亚瑟拉着罗莎去看阿尔弗雷德打球，这是同R校校队的友谊赛，明天两校间还会有一场足球赛。

但亚瑟看见阿尔弗雷德在和一个女孩说话，R校的，裙子很短（亚瑟有多恨巨乳就有多恨短裙），超过了安全距离，那女人甚至摸了阿尔弗雷德的手臂。

“操！”

“操！”

他和他的妹妹同时抽气，亚瑟探寻地瞪着罗莎。

“你认识她？”

“不。”罗莎喘息着摇头，“老哥，你完全不了解，这感觉就象是、爱情，干柴烈火的爱情——”

啥？

亚瑟惊恐地看一眼阿尔弗雷德，又看他的妹妹，他完全忘记了反驳，而是猛地扣住罗莎的肩膀，声音从牙缝里挤出来：“不！你、不、准！”

“嘿！凭什么！”罗莎难以置信地挣扎，“你能出柜我就不能搞拉拉吗！”

啥？

亚瑟惊恐地看一眼那个大胸姑娘，又看他的妹妹。

“那个女孩？你什么时候——”

罗莎忿忿的撞一下他的手臂，亚瑟因“兄妹争抢同一个男人而大打出手撕扯头发”这种狗血剧情将远离他的人生轨迹而瞬间对世界充满爱。

“我怎么从来不知道你约会女孩。你的前不知道多少任男友，据我所知，呃……都是字面意义上的男人。”

“我是双啦。”

亚瑟觉得自己这个哥哥当得有些失败，但这不重要，他希望她的妹妹会永远忘记男人，因此他们就不会有共享同一个男人的机会。

“她好美。”罗莎听起来像个什么发情的雌性动物。

“是啊，并且波澜壮阔。”

在阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟并招手示意的时候罗莎愤怒地拍了亚瑟的屁股，亚瑟看得出来阿尔弗雷德和那个金发蓝眼身材超赞的女孩即刻僵在原地。

噢……

他硬着头皮扯着他的妹妹走上前去，谁知那女人先开了口。

“嗨，你就是亚瑟吧。”

亚瑟忍住挑眉的冲动，他的室友曾告诫他不要那么做，那会让他看起来刻薄，显得无礼，亚瑟柯克兰对女士永远绅士，但亚瑟不禁开始怀疑这是否该包括情敌。

这句开场白是在宣战吗？

“是的。另外、”他指了指他不安的可怜的妹妹，他妹子哑着声音。

“罗莎。”

“这是艾米莉。”阿尔弗雷德把手搭在她的肩上。（肩上！）

该死，这女人靠近了看更火辣。

“看起来你和阿尔有话要说，女士回避？”她意有所指地看向罗莎，并且向后者展露一个过分完美的笑容。亚瑟仿佛能听见某人心脏骤停的声音。

求之不得。亚瑟几乎要把他的牙咬碎。

于是女孩们离开了（终于！），男孩们愉悦地看向对方。

“你来看球赛？”

“当然，我可是你的头号粉丝。”天知道他之前几乎没有看过篮球。亚瑟一瞬间不知道自己是在和阿尔弗雷德调情还是在说实话，又或者两者皆有。这根本不算调情，柯克兰，你的标准有多低？

而阿尔弗雷德笑起来真他妈性感。操，他脸红了？是的对没错他脸红了。亚瑟觉得自己的裤裆很不妙地发紧。

“是吗？也包括精心准备的水和涂了自己体液的毛巾？”

亚瑟瞪着他。

“你是认真的吗？”

“弗朗西斯告诉我的，而且他自己也干过这样的事。”他凑到亚瑟耳边低声说，气流扑在皮肤上，亚瑟狠狠地抖了一下，他努力装作若无其事，做了一个夸张的呕吐动作。

“我决定跟他绝交，老天。”他没忍住对阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，并且也没管住他浪惯了的嘴，“不过这听起来挺诱人的，十五分钟后才开赛，我还有时间。”

两人都愣了一下，但亚瑟很快反应过来阿尔弗雷德大概是要迟到了，当事人急忙看一眼手表，亚瑟几乎快把头埋进衣领里了。

“我……我还没热身呢，那待会见。”

“好……”

亚瑟想找个地方安静地死去。

* * *

 

结果的比分相差不大，一个黑人小伙的压哨三分球让阿尔弗雷德的队伍赢了比赛，亚瑟在场外看着两校的男孩女孩把球场围得水泄不通，很庆幸自己没有傻到真的去准备那些愚蠢的水和毛巾。

他在树下站了一会，听到阿尔弗雷德在叫他。

“快跑。”那人喘着气抓起亚瑟的手就跑。亚瑟忍不住回头看着还未散去的人群，倒也见怪不怪，毕竟足球队也差不多是这样，太多欢呼和尖叫，女人都是魔鬼。

他们跑回阿尔弗雷德的宿舍，亚瑟在床边磨蹭了一会，最后僵硬地坐在阿尔弗雷德的床上（床上……），气味，颜色，不算整洁但也不像某些大概是飓风光临过的男生宿舍。一切都是这么完美。

老天。

“我洗个澡，一会一起去吃饭？”

阿尔弗雷德脱了上衣，回头看他。亚瑟狂乱地点头，努力不去看他的胸膛和……乳头。难道还他妈的指望亚瑟在这种景色下能对阿尔弗雷德说出一个“不”字？

阿尔弗雷德进了浴室。想想看，这会他脱了裤子。然后是内裤。接着是水声。

阿尔弗雷德在洗澡。他的性幻想对象就在他一只手臂的距离外，光着屁股。

亚瑟发现自己不知何时站在了浴室门前时想到了枪杀自己，他僵硬地走回床边坐下，勃起让他两腿发软。

亚瑟柯克兰你真变态。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德抖着手打开花洒，冷水淋在头上和他的阴茎上让他险些呻吟出声。

“十五分钟后开赛，我还有时间。”

体液，毛巾，亚瑟的……

阿尔弗雷德为什么要提起那样的话题，他是脑子出了问题才会如此自我摧残。

而此刻，亚瑟柯克兰就在他的床上。光是这个想法就让他的老二痛得难以忍受，他试图把手挪到他的兄弟上让它早点解放，但他用了毕生之力来制止自己在浴室里自慰，不只是因为这很变态——亚瑟就在门外而他幻想着对方的嘴唇和裤子抚摸自己，更因为他绝对会发出声音因为他从未如此性奋，亚瑟会听见然后唾弃可怜的阿尔弗雷德甚至永远不想再看见他的脸，于是阿尔弗雷德就得永远这么性致勃发又无从释放。

见鬼。

他可以告白，但是他甚至不知道亚瑟的性取向，他有想过去问弗朗西斯问基尔伯特，但那是在他看见亚瑟的女友之后的念头，他们那么亲密，亚瑟看起来对那个女孩充满了喜爱和保护欲。阿尔弗雷德知道自己大概是没戏唱。更重要的是，他不想冒着被亚瑟讨厌的风险，万一他讨厌同性恋呢，那么阿尔弗雷德就得永远这么性致勃发又无从释放。

他任水流下，走到门前把头抵在门上，沉重又压抑地吐出一口气。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德用了不必要长的时间淋浴，亚瑟没有不耐，但是神情恍惚，脸也很红。

“……只是有点热。”

幸运的是阿尔弗雷德没有注意到窗户大开并且风把亚瑟的头发吹得凌乱的事实和亚瑟略显怪异的走路姿势。

吃饭的时候两个人聊开了，感谢主也没有太多人来打扰他们的“约会”。好在阿尔弗雷德询问亚瑟他今天的表现如何之后就再没有任何关于篮球的问题，除此以外他们能聊的有挺多，在他们因为香蕉蛞蝓*的梗笑了足足有两分钟后亚瑟松了口气。

“队长竟然为这个问题担心。”亚瑟打趣道，“半个学校的男与女都为你疯狂。”

你也在其中吗？这个想法让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己可怜得要命。

“因为我记得有人说要为我准备些好东西，可我似乎没有收到，果然是我表现得很糟糕？”

“You fuck、”亚瑟呛了一下，一拳拍在对面那个窃笑的家伙的胸口。

接着缄默弥漫开来，气氛却并不很窘迫，他们对视的时长可能超过了友谊范围，但没关系，他们知道分寸。

这是个好时机，亚瑟柯克兰，这气氛连告白和接吻都他妈的很合适，开口问啊，请他去看你踢球，不然你那条太紧的白色球裤就浪费了——

“阿尔弗雷德……”

“嗯？”

“我想问、”

有人猛地揽过阿尔弗雷德的脖子，后者的头就撞进了……

你知道，亚瑟有多讨厌短裙就有多讨厌巨乳。

“阿尔小宝贝，我们得走了。”

该死！

艾米莉向亚瑟挑逗地眨了眨眼，扯过阿尔弗雷德的手臂就走。

“等！亚瑟、”

亚瑟呆滞地看向阿尔弗雷德。

“我明天会去看球赛，别输得太难看！”

他向着亚瑟眨了眨眼，亚瑟只感到血液向脸上涌，心里温热得要漫出什么东西，他不记得自己大笑着回敬了一句什么话，毕竟他也完全忘记了那两人的眨眼动作有多么相似。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德没有来。

亚瑟觉得自己站在这发呆看起来很蠢。比赛快开始了，弗朗西斯第三次走过来，这一次他拍了亚瑟的脖子。

“你到底在看什么，蠢货。”

亚瑟罕见地没有踹他几脚，于是这里面有问题。弗朗西斯思索片刻，依据现实结合合理猜测、理清前因后果矛盾纠葛，总算是充分运用了法国人极具创造力与理性思维的脑子，他最终得出不怀好意的结论。

“阿尔弗雷德吗？那小子今天陪艾米莉买衣服去了，依我看怕是回不来了。”

亚瑟难以置信又受伤又仇恨地瞪着他，似乎在脑中构造一个杀人光荣、强奸无罪的世界，然后在那里把弗朗西斯和女人们干掉、再将阿尔弗雷德扛回家干掉。

“你是该随便找个什么人睡一觉了。”弗朗西斯憋笑着拍拍他的肩，不想却被亚瑟一手抓稳来了个力道致命而不致死的过肩摔。

“反正你不用上场，躺着不碍事。”

亚瑟哑着嗓子，转身走向足球场。

弗朗西斯半死不活地想，爱情会让理智变成弱智，会让天才变成疯子，他这番至理名言非常符合逻辑，亚瑟柯克兰在某些事上真他妈是个天才，比如他至今也看不出来艾米莉根本就是阿尔弗雷德的翻版，胸部完全不算障碍；再比如这两个天天进出gay bar的家伙竟然都以为对方是直的。

某种程度上来说这他们真是天生一对。

弗朗西斯发出温柔的叹息，之后终于想起来为自己脊椎的安危操操心。

* * *

 

队员们发现他们的前锋像只疯牛带球往对方禁区里横冲直撞，甚至吃了张黄牌，谁知他们刚准备喊停的时候那边的队长请求暂停，那个皮肤黝黑的男孩把亚瑟拖下场，往他头上灌了一瓶冷水，亚瑟整个人淋傻了，眼睛很红，脸也红，他抬起眼睛看喘着粗气的对手队长。

“……安东尼奥？”

弗朗西斯带着毛巾跑过来，没注意到两人的短暂对话，他蹲下给亚瑟擦头发擦脸，嘟囔着推开安东尼奥，时刻提防亚瑟的下一步动作是否存在野蛮和暴力的倾向。

“好了，约翰牛，下半场你再上吧。”

亚瑟的脸被他折腾得变形，嗷了几声闷在布料里头模糊不清，他把舍友的手扯下来，瞪大眼睛看着西班牙人。

“你在R校——”

“而你三十五分钟后才发现我在跟你踢球。”

弗朗西斯停下了动作。

“啥玩意？”

亚瑟窘迫地把头埋在弗朗西斯衣领里头。

“你认识他？”他非常小声。

“你认识他？”弗朗西斯压着声音，他还没缓过神来。

“高中……”

“操——”

“先别急着操，我跟他上过床。”

* * *

 

下半场亚瑟没能上，他跑得太狠，坐下来之后才发现腿是软的，还带打颤的。弗朗西斯因为晚上要去酒吧值班，所以不踢，现在他坐在替补席位看球。一共四个座位，两人之间空了两个位。

“虽然我现在很想打爆你的卵袋，但我记得我们约好了不能搞对方的前任，所以我们扯平了。”

“什么时候开始的。”

“几个星期。你不是见过他吗，在酒吧里。”

“太黑了，我只看得见你屁股上的反光。”

“狗屎，你只看阿尔弗雷德的屁股。”

亚瑟呛了一下，他立马转向不那么危险的话题。

“我警告你，这次不允许出现任何性爱录像。”

“你可以不看！”

“你永远把你自己的性爱视频和各种碟片混在一起，上一次你不小心错借给了那个问我们要《异形*》的家伙，观影体验和《异形》有什么区别！”

“他不是借《羞耻》吗？”

“……有什么区别。”

“看在上帝的份上，那个早泄男连法斯宾德的一半都没有。”

（*迈克尔法斯宾德曾参演电影《异形》（&《普罗米修斯》）和《羞耻》，特别是《羞耻》如其名尺度很大，这里是关于你鲨尺寸超凡的玩笑:D）

亚瑟难以抑制地呻吟哀嚎。

由于亚瑟心态不好把节奏带得很怪，下半场又突然少了他，整个队伍几乎散架，最终哨声吹响也还是没能挽救，好在对方队长被爱情灌坏了脑子，放水严重，比分不算很难看，连“男友第一，比赛第二”这种人神共愤的话都说得出口，程度可想而知。

在弗朗西斯这个叛徒冲向他的男朋友跳到对方的身上并彼此热烈又淫荡地深吻之后，全场先是寂静片刻，接着轰动，口哨声和呜咽声让亚瑟忧郁嫉恨又烦躁。

“这是多少少男少女的心碎声。”一位队友如此评价道。

“For fuck's sake!Get a room!”对面队伍里有人怒吼道。

亚瑟回头向队友们道歉，但他们似乎完全没有要亚瑟请客下馆子将功补过的企图，只是一人给了他一个不轻不重的腹部攻击。

“等我们查出你那个混账男友的身份，他会为此付出代价。”

亚瑟快乐又悲伤地希望他真的能看到阿尔弗雷德被他的队友们干掉的那一天。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德又一次错把埃德温当圣盾扔了出去，结果他的随从挂了*。他抹了一把脸，准备把这玩意删掉，想想又收回了他的手。他看着来来往往的人群，突然觉得生活艰难人生无望。

（*炉石传说）

事出突然，他跟艾米莉来买约会的衣服，阿尔弗雷德一点也不在乎对象是谁，他只在乎能不能赶去球场给亚瑟当私人专属啦啦队，他没料到艾米莉所谓的购物是从商场一楼逛到五楼再从五楼逛到一楼结果一件衣服也没有买，接着他们把一上午的行程再来了一遍，他唾弃自己麻木的脚和无知的脑子。人们好像认为他们这类人有多了解女孩似的。

可拉鸡巴倒吧。

一直以来，阿尔弗雷德悄悄地在心里写一本书。

《你的弟弟正在密谋干掉你》

阿尔弗雷德瞪着手边大大小小的购物袋，又热又渴又累又忧伤，他突然开始幻想自己是一个国家，法律他说了算，道德取向按他的来，在那个世界里，杀人光荣，强奸无罪，异性恋是原罪，女人是阶级敌人，同志将领导人民，他能合法地把艾米莉和罗莎干掉，然后把亚瑟柯克兰扛回家干掉。

他应该以潜在反社会份子的罪名判以枪毙，以免危害人类。

以罗伊以罗伊，拉马撒巴格达尼*！他答应要去看亚瑟的比赛，他食言了，他们算是彻底没戏了。

（*亚兰文音译：我的上帝，你为什么离弃我。这里直接搬用了鲁迅《野草》里的音译，来纪念我和同桌男孩笑了一整节的语文课> <!）

* * *

 

“你觉得这件怎么样？”

“我要回家。”

“臭小子——”

“太小了，你的乳房会把领口爆开。”

“谢谢你甜心，但这是给罗莎的。”

阿尔弗雷德刚准备说话又被唾沫呛到。

“你给那小婊子买衣服做什么——咳、”

艾米莉给了阿尔弗雷德一个不致死的肘击。

“你怎么敢（How dare you）！再让我听见你这么说罗莎我就撕烂你的蛋蛋！”

“冷静点，老姐。”阿尔弗雷德示意旁边投来的视线，“你干嘛那么护着她。”

“你干嘛骂她。”

“她应得的。”

“操你，她是我女朋友，你骂她就是骂我。”艾米莉嘟囔着就要一拳糊上去。谁知阿尔弗雷德怪叫一声“What the f**k！”。

“冷静点，老弟。”

旁边的人愤怒地看过来。

“你在骗我。”阿尔弗雷德指着艾米莉的鼻子。

“我没有。”

“那就是她在骗你，你个蠢货，她分明在和亚瑟约会。”

“WHAT THE——”

阿尔弗雷德捂住艾米莉的嘴把她拖到门外去，以免店员和其他顾客将他们秘密谋杀。艾米莉挣脱阿尔弗雷德的手，喘着粗气，阿尔弗雷德准备伸手把她的胸捂住，起伏太大太色情。

“把你的手拿开，小混蛋，你觉得你遇到乱伦这种破事发生在你身边的可能性有多大？”艾米莉的表情看起来扭曲诡异，不像哭也不像笑，阿尔弗雷德幸灾乐祸地想终于也让这女人尝到寤寐思服的滋味。

“你是认真的吗。”

“好吧。你怎么觉得他们俩、”

“我发誓，我亲眼看见亚瑟亲她，而且你我都看见了罗莎摸他屁股。”

艾米莉突然笑起来，她有一会没喘过气来，险些跪到地上去。

“拜托——你知不知道他们都姓柯克兰。”

啥玩意？

阿尔弗雷德仿佛看见有什么东西崩塌，又有什么东西充满光明。

* * *

 

路易十四已上线

Captain已上线

Franciiiiiiis：

Allllll

今天怎么样？

 

Alfred：

你现在听起来就像是那种性生活浪荡又规律的骚货

 

Franciiiiiiis：

真的吗？

可我们在打字呢/////

 

Alfred：

找我什么事[emoji]

 

Franciiiiiiis：

一个好消息和一个坏消息

先听哪一个ˊ_>ˋ

Alfred：

去死

封建专制

 

Franciiiiiiis：

才不（Nope）

我先告诉你坏消息

 

Alfred：

好消息

我打赌你的好消息没有我的好

亚瑟和罗莎是兄妹+艾米莉和罗莎睡觉=亚瑟单身

耶(∂ω∂)

 

Franciiiiiiis：

Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

谁、告、诉、你、的

 

Alfred：

Bitch·Another·Jones

 

Franciiiiiiis：

她是叛徒

 

Alfred：

你们都瞒着我？？？

 

Franciiiiiiis：

你蠢死了，美国佬

你臆想你的暗恋对象和他自己的妹妹上床

Kinky

 

Alfred：

哦快闭嘴

 

Franciiiiiiis：

还有更蠢的

你姐爱罗莎爱的要死

亚瑟爱罗莎爱的要死

但你直到现在都还给这个女人备注

婊子

Hah

 

Alfred：

求你

我的好消息在哪里，法国佬

 

Franciiiiiiis：

你没来亚瑟难过得输了比赛> <

 

屏幕外的阿尔弗雷德狠狠地咒骂了几句，有关农场动物的性交，粗俗得会让他的父母听了直接昏死过去，他把页面关掉，让旋转椅转了一圈。

陷入爱河的男人脑子一般不好使，这位可见形势更严峻，因为他根本分不清什么叫好什么叫坏，现在阿尔弗雷德愧疚得要命，他的脑海里已经有了亚瑟红着眼睛咬嘴唇的画面，而他因为这个有点硬，因为他的白色球裤有点硬，因为他会锤着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀心口不一地羞辱他然后柔弱无骨地瘫倒在他的怀里而有点硬。

接着阿尔弗雷德知道不能就这么结束，按这种逻辑来推断，指不定接下来的坏消息会是一个好消息，比如“亚瑟柯克兰其实喜欢你很久了但那个怂包不敢告白”之类的，阿尔弗雷德大概会休克过去要亚瑟亲亲才能好过来。

好，来吧，来吧，“坏消息”是什么？

  
Franciiiiiiis：

坏消息!!!!!!!!!!!!

英格兰5：4哥伦比亚

老板很高兴哟

 

Captain已离开

 

比赛结束后亚瑟请了假，接下来的几天他会很闲，而且会很轻松，远离学校等同于远离阿尔弗雷德，远离阿尔弗雷德等同于远离他那快要突破天际的性欲，不用总是性致勃发真好，他要忘了阿尔弗雷德，忘了他和他的女友，忘了这孤苦伶仃又痛不欲生的大学生活，他的父母去中国度假去了，大概是在陕西之类的什么地方看几千年前的老古董和死人，他们就喜欢这种地方，比如太多蚊子却太少水的埃及古迹。但他一个人就很快活，他可以做个瘫在房间里终日打游戏吃外卖没有社交和性生活的伊比鸠鲁，及时行乐，死不足忧。

他打开电视看球赛，英格兰踢哥伦比亚，真不容易，这可是八强和哥伦比亚，他一路上胆战惊心，但你猜怎么着，是的，美国人，来自美国的主裁判给了英格兰一个点球。

球进了。

他要嫁给美利坚合众国。英格兰理应同美国结婚。

他流着泪不小心打开了他父亲的酒柜，不小心找到了一瓶只剩下四分之一的威士忌。

然后他醒来时发现自己在酒吧里。

他看见了阿尔弗雷德的屁股，上面有一只手。不，这是赤裸裸的幻觉，他想，这真是完蛋，他算是栽了，他想立刻跟他求婚，现在就要跪下，他们要一刻不停地开干来补偿他们在彼此人生中错过的十九年日夜，如此这般，从此混乱地共度一生。

但接着，他发现那的确是阿尔弗雷德的屁股，但那不是他的手。

真是糟透了，这真是糟透了。

他做了什么。

阿尔弗雷德许久看着地上生死未卜的酒客，忽然抬头看他，那双眼睛蓝得不像是地球上的颜色，此刻揉了些晦暗不明的情绪，直直穿过亚瑟的脑壳，他醒了酒，是惊醒，回想起自己刺痛的拳头砸在男人脸上之前他说的话，他悔不当初。

“把你他妈的的手拿开。”

“你他妈哪里来的杂种、”

“他跟我一起(He's with me)、”

他告白了。狗屎。

* * *

 

还记得阿尔弗雷德之前是怎么说的吗，如果亚瑟跟他告白，他可能会休克，不，其实他觉得他会当即猝死，他会激动地想要跑十圈，会跳上他的大腿弯折他的膝盖狠狠干他，最后来一根他妈的爽上天的事后烟，抱着亚瑟睡到世界尽头。如此这般，弥补所有那些他曾经历的灰暗时光，靠着自慰和不切实际又详尽的幻想来解决看不到尽头的性挫折(sexual frustration)的日子。

但此时此刻他唯一的反应只是瞳孔放大屏住呼吸。

他真是现代医学的奇迹。

亚瑟柯克兰的脑子一团乱。他可能揍死了一个人，他告了白，更惊恐的是他不知道哪一个让他更慌乱无措，阿尔弗雷德转头看向来人弱弱地喊了声老板，但那个长得神似保加利亚妖王*的男人只是厌烦却掩不住爱怜地翻了翻手。

“死不了，让他躺着吧，你们该干什么干什么去。”

亚瑟觉得他并没有刻意暗示，但阿尔弗雷德跟着他走到角落去。他应该去看着客人，而不是像弗朗西斯那样在工作期间鬼混。见鬼的他们还拿同等的工资。

“所以那是什么？”阿尔弗雷德拽着亚瑟的手臂让他别乱走，亚瑟莫名其妙却又明摆着在为什么生气，他一把甩开阿尔弗雷德，但也没再挪步。

“你知道的。”

“我知道什么？”

“你是个白痴，琼斯，我他妈的想和你亲热，‘你他妈的跟我一起’，这句话有多他妈的难理解——”

阿尔弗雷德没给他更歇斯底里的机会，他不想把别的什么人引过来，他没心情解释他们是闹别扭的沙雕情侣，也没心情理会任何试图把他或亚瑟带回家的男人，并且显然他在性爱上更要求隐私，他狂热地吻着亚瑟，想着：就是这双嘴唇，老天，这张嘴，口交尚待商榷，但那无疑是双生来就该被亲吻的嘴，谢天谢地他们离墙壁不远，否则他们就要滚到地上去，事态会升级，有人会采取法律措施，他们会被刑事拘留。他不想让他们昏天暗地的热恋期在监狱里度过，角色扮演很诱人，但现在他们要好好表现，与亚瑟的第一次尤为重要，什么时候都是。

“见鬼，亚瑟柯克兰，这是你应得的，为什么不告诉我你和罗莎的事，你知道我险些杀了她，你该是我的。”

“你怂到现在就因为这个，我和罗莎？你应该庆幸我现在想操想得发疯不然我会把你揍出屎来。”

阿尔弗雷德又吻他，这次是带牙齿和舌头的，亚瑟把手伸进他的短围裙时他哼了一声。

“操，为什么会有内裤！”

阿尔弗雷德没忍住笑。

“我发誓，只要你要求？”

亚瑟柯克兰猛地缩手，感受到手下紧实的触感。

“我会杀了那个让你穿成这样的畜牲，你要是敢、”

他们都硬得发痛，他把亚瑟搂得更紧，也把裤裆贴得更近。

“你明明喜欢这个。”

“我更喜欢只给我看的play。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己幸福得要昏过去。

“别在这、”亚瑟用尽力气把阿尔弗雷德推开一点，哽咽一声，他们胡乱地又摸又吻一路蹭到卫生间。

感谢主，没有人。

阿尔弗雷德一把架起亚瑟把他放在洗與台，开始解他那些就不应该存在的纽扣（见鬼的过多的纽扣），亚瑟却忘乎所以地啃他的脖子。

“你完全没在帮忙、”他咬牙捏住亚瑟的下巴让那颗脑袋老老实实地摆正。

“闭嘴。”

他把阿尔弗雷德的脖子捞过来，谁知这时最后一扇门被推开。

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥走出来，他们简直一团糟，就好像有人在他们头上睡过，但接着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德意识到大概当事人是刚完事的那两个，他们愣在原地，四面相觑，空气中的尴尬几乎具象化。

安东尼奥是第一个反应过来的，他把肩膀上的外套展开来给全身只有一条布料的法国人披上，徒劳地掩饰那些触目惊心的痕迹，他向亚瑟道了句“恭喜”，体贴地在门上挂一块“正在维修”的提示牌再为他们关上门。

“你们认识？”

“说来话长……”

“恭喜什么？”

“英格兰的狂欢夜，阿尔弗雷德琼斯刚才还在吻我。”亚瑟试图让阿尔弗雷德忘记安东尼奥这个人，他们有机会解释的，但不是现在，“我觉得我是世界上最幸运的人，阿尔弗雷德，所以我想现在就吸你，哦老天，真不敢相信我说出来了……你还好吗。”

阿尔弗雷德僵硬地点点头，这才想起这原来是他第一次看见亚瑟念“penis”的口型，不是幻想，活生生地就在他眼前，他一瞬间如此之硬，而亚瑟欢快地跪在他面前，撩起他的裙摆。

如果这是一场梦，他希望他永远不要醒过来。

* * *

 

阿尔弗雷德被允许提前下班，亚瑟想要谋杀老板的念头彻底被他清理出去，他甚至在老板的脸上亲了一口，说明他还没彻底醒酒，阿尔弗雷德抗议地低吼把亚瑟拽出酒吧。

他们牵着手经过便利店，阿尔弗雷德问他要不要买东西。

“我抽屉里有。”

“我是说酒或饮料。”

“闭嘴阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德没发觉自己笑得像弱智。

“对了，我得打给弗朗。”

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德第二次抗议地低吼。

“因为我们共用一间宿舍，他们可能现在就在床上翻滚而我不想让刚才那种破事再来一遍。”

“很有道理。”

而他的舍友小亲亲与他心有灵犀。

“柯克兰我发誓如果你他妈没有什么要紧的事……噢对！就是那，再来……”

亚瑟努力压下挂电话的欲望。

“有关我们可能面对的cockblocking issue，这很要紧，如果你现在在我们宿舍就赶紧滚。”

“很显然我不会再一次破坏我们的协定、诶——”

接下来是安东尼奥。

“快去滚你的床单，甜心。”

亚瑟满脸通红，因为他听懂了这句西语。

“你的脸很红。”阿尔弗雷德狐疑又忧心地摸了摸他的脖子。亚瑟很确定他不会给阿尔弗雷德了解他们往事的机会。

“他们不在，去我那？”

“就像你说的，亚瑟，cockblocking issue，你该不会觉得一个口交就够了吧。”

现在阿尔弗雷德已经是下流了，英国人兴奋又满足地揪住他的领子吻他，用那种下流又罗曼蒂克的方式，这代表他的梦想即将实现，无论是dirty talk还是被操进床垫。

“我明天没课，你呢？。”

“你忘了我们同修生物吗？”

阿尔弗雷德找到亚瑟手指间的空隙，将自己填进去。

“当然不。”

Fin 


End file.
